


Elements of Love

by PhoenixHellfyre



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHellfyre/pseuds/PhoenixHellfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Princesses are given the news that they have to marry Kings they have never met. They have to do it or risk the safety of their kingdoms and subjects. Cue the drama! SenshixShitennou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses Have Thorns

Chapter One: Roses Have Thorns

Mako sat in the garden, enjoying the soft breeze blowing the scent of roses across her face. It was the first day of summer, and Mako loved days where she could sit out in her high walled garden to soak up the sun. In the distance she heard rapid hoof beats and shouting. She sat up on her bench and opened her eyes just as Motoki came in and dropped to one knee. 

"My beloved Queen, I come with news from the Spirit Kingdom." He stayed on one knee with his head bowed, which was unusual behavior for the Queen's lover. Mako touched the top of his head. "Rise fair lover, and tell me what tidings you bear."

Motoki lifted his head and made eye contact with Mako; she could then see the tears in his eyes. Mako slid off the bench and gathered Motoki in her arms. "My love, whatever is the matter? What ill news would bring you rushing to my garden with tears in your lovely eyes?" Motoki raised his head and placed it on Mako's shoulder.

"Mako, the Spirit Kingdom sent a message to all the Kingdoms in Majikku. The Kaze Kingdom has decided to call into effect an ancient treaty of peace that hasn't been used in 500 years, the Treaty of Heiwa. Are you familiar with it?" Mako's eyes widened at the mention of the treaty and her breathing quickened.

"You mean the treaty that was signed after war almost destroyed both lands? Why would they try to reinstate it now? We have had nothing but peace since the day it was signed. Have there been new threats?" Motoki pulled himself up onto the bench with Mako and laid her head in his lap, stroking her hair softly. "There have been no other threats, the rumor is that the Kings of North, East, South and West Kingdoms have not found themselves Queens nor do they seem particularly interested in doing so. Endymion of the Central Kingdom is the one who called for the reinstatement of the treaty with the blessing of our Queen Serenity of the Spirit Kingdom."

Mako sighed heavily, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Is there anything we can do to avoid this? What if we were to marry before the treaty can be carried out? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Moto!!!" Mako was now sobbing openly; leaving tear stains on Motoki's shirt. Motoki pulled her up to a sitting position and held her face in his hands, kissing her all over her face.

"Mako as much as this pains me to say, we shouldn't try to get around the treaty. You are the Queen of the Earth Kingdom, you have to set a good example for your people, and they look to you. How are they ever going to respect you when you make a selfish decision like this one?" At those last words, Mako shot up from the bench and glared at Motoki, her temper flaring up like a summer storm.

"SELFISH??! That is how you are going to speak of our love? Maybe then it is best that I marry a random stranger, for a stranger you are to me right now!!!" Mako's face was bright red and her voice carried across the ground like a boom of thunder, the air around her seemed to crackle like electricity with her anger. She spun around on one heel and stormed towards the castle.  
Motoki ran after his love, calling her name in desperation. When he caught up to her, she had just made it inside the castle. "Motoki, I can't talk to you right now, I-" Motoki grabbed Mako around the waist and pushed her up against the nearest wall to give her a searing kiss. Mako pulled away, breasts heaving and face flushed. 

"I'm glad you don't want to talk, because I didn't have talking in mind. Let us forget this for now." He grabbed her by the wrist and they ran towards Mako's chambers, laughing the whole way.


	2. Winds of Change

Chapter 2: Winds of Change

Mina was lounging on a chair in her room, feeling the warm spring breeze blowing across her face. She was bored again, there was never anything to do this time of day, and everyone was resting in their chambers for the feast that night. Mina sighed and got out of her chair, stretching her long, lithe body. 

Mina moved across her chambers to her vanity and began to comb her long blonde hair while studying herself pensively in the mirror. She knew that she was beautiful; men and boys fell all over themselves whenever she was around, but she wanted to be seen for more than her beauty. She watched as her bright blue eyes caught the light and sparkled seductively, and then smiled to herself. If men were going to fall all over her then she was going to use them to her advantage. 

She decided that she was going to practice her swordplay while the castle was resting. Mina changed into pants and a loose tunic, and bound her hair up tightly. She moved to the secret compartment where she kept her sword, given to her by the Master of Arms. When Mina was a young girl, she had run to the armory to hide from her mother and her lessons. The armory always felt good to Mina, she loved the smell of metal and leather. Artemis, the Master of Arms, found her there and sent her away but she kept coming back to learn the ways of the sword. When Mina was 15, he gave her a sword that she named Mamushi.

Just when she was going to open the compartment, the door burst open. Her handmaid, Rosalyn, came in, making Mina jump. "Rosalyn, you scared me!!!! Whatever is the matter?" Rosalyn curtseyed deeply in front of Mina. "Your Grace, your father wishes to see you in the throne room. He said that it's urgent." Rosalyn looked over at Mina and glared. 

"My Lady, we have to change your clothing. You cannot go before your father dressed as a man, you'll incur his wrath." She started to through Mina's closet until she found a beautiful orange silk dress that accentuated her curves. "Here, this will work nicely!" Mina looked at the dress then at Roslyn. "This is one of my court dresses, why do I need to wear this?" Rosalyn bent down and started to thread Mina's feet through. "You will find out soon, my Lady."

Twenty minutes later Mina walked into the throne room with her head held high. "Father, whatever is the meaning of this? Why we meeting -" She stopped short when she saw a messenger wearing the livery of the Spirit Kingdom. The messenger hastily bowed in front of Mina and almost fell running out of the throne room. King Shou looked down at his daughter. "Come with me child, we will walk the gardens."

Shou and Mina walked through the garden as she heard him tell the tale of the Treaty of Heiwa. "So I have to marry one of the Kings of Kaze? Someone I don't even know??? Why father, why must I do this?" Shou looked sadly at his only daughter. "There is no choice Mina, to refuse would mean them taking you anyway. The Kingdom of Kaze was very clear on their terms."  
Mina turned away swiftly, trying to keep her father from seeing the tears that welled in her eyes. "How long?" She asked hoarsely. "The day after tomorrow Mina-san. I tried to barter for more time but they wouldn't allow for it. I'm sorry." Mina started running through the rest of the garden, not caring that the rose thorns ripped her dress.

She made it back to her room, dismissed everyone swiftly then collapsed onto her bed, sobbing hysterically into her pillow.


	3. Fire Consumes All

Chapter 3: Fire Consumes All

The castle of the Fire Kingdom looked more like a fortress than a castle. Rei sat out on the grass with her horse, Kiyoshi, looking out onto the archery field. Various men were scattered upon the lawn trying to hit the targets with failed arrows. Rei snorted derisively at the men and started to stroke Kiyoshi's nose. "Men always seem to fail at whatever they try." Her eyes wandered over to the target directly in front of her where there were 5 arrows sticking out of the bulls-eye, one through the next. "They try to have skills like mine but they never will, if they spent more time thinking of their target instead of their bellies or their dicks they might be worth something."

Kiyoshi snuffed at Rei, blowing her hair out of his face. She turned and laughed, slipping him a carrot to snack on. Rei was leading Kiyoshi back to the stables when one of her father's runners came up to her. "Your Grace, the King wants to see you in his chambers immediately." Rei sighed. "Tell him that I will be there once I get Kiyo out of his saddle and rub him down. It won't be more than half an hour." The runner shifted nervously from foot to foot. "My apologies, Princess. He demands your presence now. He said that you are not to delay at all." Rei scowled and thrust Kiyo's reins into the closest groomsmen's hand then turned to stomp towards the castle.

Rei stormed into her father's chambers, throwing the door open so hard it hit the wall. "What is the meaning of this, Father? What was so urgent that you had to tear me away from my activities?" King Tatsuo rose to his feet and walked towards Rei. "Darling daughter, I just had some exciting news to share with you." He embraced Rei tightly and hissed in her ear, "There is an emissary from the Spirit Kingdom over in the corner, so behave like a lady or I swear to Goddess I will beat you until you bleed." Tatsuo pulled away from Rei and turned towards the emissary. "You'll have to forgive my daughter, she hasn't been sleeping well and unfortunately it has made her short tempered. If you would please report back to Empress Serenity and Emperor Endymion that we accept their terms I would most grateful. There is a meal waiting for you in the kitchen if you would like to refuel before going back home." The emissary bowed deeply, offered his thanks and left the room swiftly. 

As the door closed behind him, Tatsuo turned to Rei and slapped her across the face. Rei fell to the floor, where she stayed as she glared at her father. "If you ever, EVER embarrass me like that again, you shall get far worse, do you understand me, you miserable twit???" Rei rose swiftly from the floor and stood nose to nose with her father. "I trust that you understand sir, that you will not lay another hand on me again or suffer consequences. You have to sleep sometime." Tatsuo raised his hand again but Rei caught his arm and held it fast, causing him to turn red with anger. "I will tell you the news the emissary brought and then I do not want to see you until it is required by court. The emissary bought news that the Treaty of Heiwa has been called back into effect. Which means, darling daughter, you will be wed to the King of the Southern Kingdom, Jadeite." 

Rei raised her chin defiantly. "Excellent. The sooner the better. As long as I end up being free of your tyranny. There is no chance that this King will treat me any worse than the abuse I've suffered at your hands since Mother died. Tell me, do you still blame me for her death? Do you still believe an innocent baby murdered your wife? My mother would weep if she could see how you treat me now." Tatsuo snapped his fingers and four guards descended on Rei. They drug her through the castle by her arms then deposited her into her chambers and locked her in.


	4. Water Cleanses the Soul

Chapter 4: Water Cleanses the Soul  
Ami sat in the library surrounded by several large books, studying one intently. She loved coming into the library, it was her safe haven, the only place where she could be alone with her thoughts and do some light reading. Today she was at the main Water Kingdom palace, waiting on her Father to get out of a council meeting. Usually Ami stayed at Hiyadaki Manor with her Mother, as it had been since her parents separated. The law of Majjiku did not allow for divorce and her parents were on good terms as long as they didn't live under the same roof. As a result, Ami and her sisters went to live with their Mother Saeko and her brothers with their Father Yasuhiro.  
Ami was so involved in her book that she didn't hear her father's messenger come in the library. When he started to speak, she startled and almost dropped her book. Seyin bowed deeply in front of Ami. "I'm so sorry to startle you, Your Grace, but your father is done with his council meeting and wants you to meet him by the pools." Ami stood up and straightened her dress, thanked Seyin absentmindedly and left the library, lost in thought.  
As she traversed the winding hallways towards the pools, Ami pondered what her father might want to speak to her about. Very rarely did her father ask to speak to her alone; the last time was when he was trying to teach her how to fight like a boy. Yasuhiro felt that Ami had an obligation to learn how to fight since she was the oldest and would be looked at to protect the Kingdom if something should happen to him or Saeko. Ami hated fighting but did have an expertise in strategy and the healing arts, much to her father's disgruntlement.  
Ami arrived at the pools and stood for a moment looking into the water. These pools were built for meditation and relaxation, each pool was filled with different kinds of Koi fish. She shook her head slightly, bringing her back to reality and her current task. She found her father at the back of the pool garden, looking into the depths as if they held a secret he wanted to learn so desperately. Ami cleared her throat quietly, bringing her father's attention to her.  
"Ah, Ami. I apologize for the wait, the council only wanted to argue today so it took longer than expected. We need to talk about something quite important. Please sit." Ami sat daintily next to her father and listened to the story her father wove of the Treaty of Heiwa. She really didn't need to be told about it, she read about it in a history book a couple of years ago and never forgot the information she read. Her father paused and swallowed hard, the motion bringing Ami's full attention to him again. "What I am trying to tell you daughter, is that since you are the oldest daughter of the Water Kingdom that you are required to marry King Zoisite of the Western Kingdom. It's non-negotiable; I tried to see what we could do to avoid this."  
Ami stared at him as if not understanding. "Pardon me, Father, but are you telling me that I am to be wed? To a man that has not even met nor courted me? May I ask when this is to take place?" Yasuhiro cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with Ami. "The wedding is the day after tomorrow." Ami gasped quietly. "I guess preparations must be made. May I be excused to go consult with my Lady Mother?" Yasuhiro nodded slowly. "Do what you must, daughter." Ami got up and walked out of the pool garden, her steps slow but her thoughts racing.


	5. Northern Winds Chill the Heart

Chapter 5: Northern Winds Chill the Heart  
Nephrite sat in front of the fire in his private chambers, enjoying a large glass of hot ale. He was tired these days; it seemed to get worse the closer it got to the day he had to depart for Spirit Kingdom. Nephrite didn't mind traveling the distance; he was actually looking forward to seeing his comrades again. His fellow Kings and he were set to leave from Central Kingdom in a week to meet their new brides. The thought made Nephrite's stomach turn and he threw his cup violently against the wall.  
In the North, there was no room for soft, pampered women. The weather was harsh, food could be scarce and there were always invaders from the sea trying to sneak in. Nephrite was not looking forward to whatever spoiled Princess the Earth Kingdom had to offer. He highly doubted that any girl from the Majjiku Kingdom could deal with the tough life that came with marrying him. A knock at the door pulled Nephrite from his thoughts. "Enter."  
Nephrite's father, Taro, strode into the room. "Are you all packed and ready to go, Neph? Your horse is ready to go for the trip tomorrow." Nephrite nodded solemnly. "Yes Father, I'm ready. I figure the trip to Central should only take 3 days, which would leave me 4 days to prepare for the trip across the ocean..... For my wedding." Nephrite grimaced at the last word.   
Tamo frowned slightly. "You should be somewhat excited for your wedding son. It's the only way to keep our line going, to keep the Kingdom thriving. It's your duty." Nephrite snorted derisively. "Do you really think some palace pet from the Majjiku kingdom is going to be a good match for a King of the North?? Our people sweat ice, bleed stone. What kind of princess is going to be able to handle that?" Nephrite had risen from his chair and started pacing the room wildly. Tamo poured Nephrite another glass of hot ale and motioned towards the chair. "Sit down son."  
Nephrite dropped restlessly into his chair and took a long drink of his ale. Tamo took the seat across from his only son and poured his own glass of ale. "When I first met you mother, she had just moved from the Western Kingdom with her family. I was immediately taken with her beauty but she hated the Northern Kingdom." Nephrite had a look of shock on his face. He never knew that his mother wasn't from the North. "It took her a couple of years but she came to love the North and the special kind of beauty it holds. She fell in love with the people and their staunch way of working, never resting until it was done. Before then, our marriage was a chore; it's hard to love a wife that hates everything about your Kingdom. Once she fell in love with the North, she came to love me just as much. It wasn't too soon after that she got pregnant with you and it was the happiest she had ever been."   
Tamo paused to take a drink of ale. "I know that our situations are different, but you have been a fair and kind King to the North. Whatever she may be like, there is no way she could not fall in love with you. Your mother raised you well, you're generous and wise. You may be surprised yourself." Tamo stood up, walked over to Nephrite and kneeled at his feet. "So without further ado, Your Majesty, shall we retire for the night?" Nephrite pulled his father to his feet and hugged him tightly. "Yes, let's retire. Tomorrow marks the first of long days of travel." The men parted ways for the evening, both feeling a sense of contentment.


	6. Eastern Winds are Strong

Chapter 6: Eastern Winds Are Strong  
Kunzite was an intelligent young man, this much he knew. What confused him is despite that fact; he couldn't find a logical explanation as to why he was getting married in 2 weeks. Kunzite ran a hand through his long silver hair roughly, smoothing back into a tail to keep it out of his face. Today he was leaving for Central Kingdom to take a ship with the Kings of the North, West and South to Majikku Kingdom. This was not a trip he was looking forward to, not one bit.  
Kunzite had spent the morning finishing up all final preparations for his trip. He made sure his mother had her carriage ready; she was getting to old to ride a horse anymore. All this preparing for a great royal entourage made Kunzite uncomfortable; he would rather be in the middle of battlefield than doing this. As he was lost in his thoughts, he felt a touch on his shoulder.   
"You look confused, my darling son. Are you alright?" Kunzite's mother Homura was standing behind him. Kunzite shrugged, not sure how to answer. "Honestly mother, I don't know how to feel. I never thought I would get married, my life is protecting the Kingdom, not pandering to a wife." Homura's face hardened at the last words. "You know that you don't get that choice, Kunzite. It is a King's duty to provide a lineage to rule the Kingdom. There has to be a line to guide the Eastern Kingdom for years to come."  
Kunzite sighed heavily. "I'm well aware of that fact Mother, however women don't interest me. I've never been in love with one, just in lust. All women are the same, you give them a good fuck in the stables and then all they want is to be with you forever. It's not what I want." Homura slapped Kunzite across the face hard. "That is not how you were raised Kunzite! Your Father would beat you within an inch of your life if he could hear you now."  
Kunzite turned away from his mother. "Yes, but he's not here is he? He had to take a ridiculous sailing trip then went and drowned. All he left me was a life of burden and no real teacher. I'm not going to have this conversation right now Mother; I have to finish getting the preparations done. I'm getting married." Homura walked swiftly away, a steel spine giving away her anger with her oldest son.  
Kunzite made his way to his favorite tree in the garden and sat down heavily. What the hell am I supposed to do, he thought. I don't even know the girl I'm going to marry. I've heard that she's quite gorgeous and her county looks to her as some kind of Goddess. How is a woman like that going to be pleased with just one man? I imagine she has all kinds of lovers in her country, each with a different way to please her. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.  
A groomsman approached Kunzite and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, the horses are all ready to go and the Dowager Queen is waiting in her carriage. We wait for your command." Kunzite got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Let's get on the road then. I want to be in Central by the day after tomorrow." Silently he thought, let’s get this circus over with already, I can already feel the chains tightening around me.


	7. Southern Winds Warm the Soul

Chapter 7: Southern Winds Warm the Soul  
The men of the South made their camp that night in the forests outside of Central Kingdom. Jadeite sat close to the fire, transfixed in its depths, the slow, easy breathing of his men surrounding him. He had left home two days ago for an uncertain future. This was something that he was used to.   
Jadeite was raised the second, forgotten son of a great empire. His older brother, Kanolite, was the favored son, the next King. His parents, King Takeo and Queen Kimiko, made sure he had everything growing up, leaving nothing for Jadeite. All the lessons, plans, hopes and dreams were given to Kanolite. Jadeite was a studious youth himself, sitting in on Kano's lessons when his parents weren't watching and absorbing as much information as he could from being around Kano.  
When Kano turned 20, he was given the reins to the Kingdom. Their father decided to retire early, confident in Kano's abilities. Over the next two years Kano ran the Kingdom into ruin, hunger and sickness plagued the land. Their father and Kano got into a heated argument, where a very drunk King Takeo told Kano that he was a spineless King that had no business wearing a crown. They found Kanolite dead in his room the next morning, hanging from the rafters. Jadeite was 21 at the time and devastated. King Takeo took control over the Kingdom once more.   
Jadeite approached him 6 months after Kano's suicide and asked his father if he might take over the rule of the Kingdom. He was laughed out of the throne room by his father. Queen Kimiko knew that her second son would be well equipped to run the Kingdom over his grief maddened father but nothing would change his mind. King Takeo was found dead two weeks later in his room of an apparent heart attack. After that, Queen Kimiko went mad herself, losing her first son and her husband so close together was too much for her. Jadeite was crowned a month later.   
Jadeite pulled himself out of his reverie and looked around the dark forest. It was hard to believe that he had only been King for a few months and already getting married. He felt that he hadn't had enough time to fix the problems in his Kingdom and now he was going to have a wife to look after. Plenty of women in the Southern Kingdom were in love with Jadeite, his blonde hair and blue eyes were an anomaly there. Unfortunately for them, he had never really been interested in marriage; he knew that his second son status would be a curse his whole life and he didn't want to share the burden with anyone else. Now that he was King though..... Well, that changed a few things.  
The fire had died down to embers now and the faint light from the Central Kingdom cast an eerie glow on the moon. Jadeite knew he needed to get some sleep but his head was still buzzing. He laid out on his sleeping mat and fell asleep counting the stars above, dreaming of the girl he had yet to meet.


	8. Western Winds Bring Ill News

Chapter 8: Western Winds Bring Ill News  
Zoisite was a very, very spoiled child. His beloved mother, Amaya, had spoiled him ever since he could remember. Now, at age 20, he ran the Western Kingdom as if there was money to spare. His father died in a hunting accident when Zoisite was 16, leaving him to rule the Kingdom with his mother. Queen Amaya let Zoisite rule how he wanted to, allowing there to be expansive feasts every night with the wine flowing freely and loose women as far as the eye could see. She treated him like a spouse, not as a child, even sharing a bed with him at night.  
Amaya fought tooth and nail against the Treaty of Heiwa, stating that it wasn't fair to her son. She was met with rancor from the other rulers, all telling her that they had to give up their children so why shouldn't she? Zoisite did not react well, screaming at the top of his lungs that he was the King and he would marry whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Emperor Endymion pinned the slight man up against the wall and threatened him with treason if he didn't comply.   
Ever since that day, Zoisite had been throwing himself even more into a lavish lifestyle. He was eating and drinking in excess and entertaining as many as 5 women at once in his chambers. Amaya had indulged in this behavior too long and burst into his chambers one night to find him being pleasured by 3 women at once. She had sent all of them out in a torrent of fury, leaving her son alone with her. Zoisite remembered that night like it was yesterday, he had never heard his mother raise her voice at anyone, especially him.   
Zoisite was riding into Central Kingdom with his head held high, preening like a peacock. Internally he was raging at the world. He didn't want to be tied to a woman, one who was going to nag and demand all of his attention. Women weren't meant for anything but his pleasure, a toy that could be replaced. He'd frequented several brothels and already had 3 illegitimate daughters. He couldn't be bothered with children, so he paid all three women an expansive allowance every month to raise his daughters for him. He hadn't seen any of them since the days they were born.  
As he approached the courtyard, he slowed his horse down to a walk. He saw Emperor Endymion waiting there with the Kings Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite. Zoisite dismounted his horse and embraced his fellow Kings in turn. "Brothers," he nodded and turned to Emperor Endymion and bowed deeply. "Your Imperial Highness." Zoisite brushed his lips against Endymion's ring.   
"Now that you're all here," Endymion stated, "everyone needs to be ready to board the ship tomorrow morning. We take off to the Spirit Kingdom at dawn. Empress Serenity left a week ago, so it will be just us. Make sure that you are all there and ready to go at the proper time, you won't like me dragging you out of bed." Endymion shot a pointed look at Zoisite, who composed his face into a neutral expression. He wanted to roll his eyes so badly at this trumped up Emperor.   
Endymion released the Kings to their chambers for the night. Zoisite started to get around for what felt like the last sleep he was going to take as a free man. The thought turned his stomach. He fell asleep with a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat.


	9. Together Again

Chapter 9: Together Again  
All the women from the four kingdoms arrived within 3 days of each other. Each time one of them arrived, they were greeted by warm embraces from the Empress and the other women, with many words of how missed they were. This was an important time for all of them, not just because of the wedding, but because it had been several years since all of them were together.   
Serenity made sure that all of her friends had the best accommodations the Spirit Kingdom could provide. They all had interconnecting chambers so they could meet up without having to walk across the palace as well as the best maids the palace had. A few days before the arrival of the Emperor and his Kings, the women were all seated in Serenity’s chambers, a warm fire crackling merrily before them. Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami and Serenity all had several cups of wine too many and they were sprawled around lazily in chairs and on the floor. As the fourth jug of wine was finished off, the topic of the wedding came up. Rei fell into a stony silence, Ami blushed deeply and hid her face, Makoto got misty eyed and Minako giggled.   
“Honestly, I’m excited for this Serenity.” Minako started, “This is what I’ve always wanted but was afraid I would never find a man to truly love me in my kingdom. I just hope that my husband is as handsome and gallivant as they say.” Rei scoffed loudly and thrusted out of her chair to pace the room like a caged animal. “What’s the matter Rei?” Minako seemed utterly confused.  
“How in the hell can you be content marrying a man that you’ve never met? What if he’s an absolute monster and you’re stuck with him until you die or he does? Men are useless pigs!” Rei’s face turned an interesting shade of crimson as her anger rose. “It’s a foolish, girlish fantasy that you live in and I hope you get an awakening before the wedding! Think with your head for once Minako.”  
Ami cleared her throat quietly. “Rei, please try to see her side. It’s our duty to do as our Empress commands, whether we like it or not. We owe her at least that much for keeping our Kingdoms safe from harm. Don’t judge Minako so harshly.” Rei let out a growl and drained her wine. Just as she started to open her mouth, Makoto spoke.  
“I see your point Ami but I have to agree with Rei. We have no clue what we are getting into. It’s not like we were asked to do this, we were commanded with no regard to our feelings. What if some of us already had a life mate in mind? How is that fair to us?!” Makoto’s eyes ran over with tears and she hurriedly wiped them away. Serenity stood up suddenly, startling all of them.   
“The Emperor and his Kings will be here in a few days and once they do, the wedding will be two days after that. I’m sorry that I had to ask this of you but my husband requested it of me to keep peace in his Kingdom. As much as I appreciated everyone’s feelings, please understand my situation. No longer do I have the responsibility of one Kingdom, now I have two to think about. Understand that I did what I though was best, I’m sorry if you feel like I stepped on you.” Serenity rose from her chair in one swift movement. “I love you all, you’re my oldest friends. Which is why I have to call this a night and discontinue this conversation. All of us have had too much to drink and emotions are high. So I bid you all a good night and will see you in the morning. You’re dismissed.”  
Serenity’s chamber cleared quickly, each woman that left having differing degrees of emotion on their faces. Once they all had left Serenity sat down heavily and drained her wine. I really hope they all understand, she thought, this is not what I wanted for my oldest friends. Serenity sighed outwardly and poured herself another glass of wine. Now to wait for the Kings to get here with my Endymion and pray to the gods that they aren’t as bad as rumors say. Serenity continued to stare into the fire until it had burned down to embers and she started to shiver slightly. Only then did she put down her glass and go to bed, tossing and turning through the night uneasily.


	10. Tight Quarters Make for Short Tempers

A/N: I’m really hoping to do the wedding for the next chapter but that is going to require some research. Until then, please take this chapter of the Kings as a peace offering. Thank you guys so much for your support! ^.^

Chapter 10: Tight Quarters Make for Short Tempers  
It had been two weeks at sea for the Emperor and his Kings. The normally short trip to the Majikku Kingdom was lengthened by a storm at sea that knocked the ship severely off course, adding another week and a half to the trip. As it stood now, they were still 3-4 days out from land. Of course, boys being boys, the elongated trip had wearied them all, causing fights and arguments at least twice a day.   
Endymion stood on the deck of the boat, looking off the starboard side to the ocean when there were raised voices and slammed door behind him. Endymion sighed deeply and turned to see what the commotion was. A flushed face Kunzite was storming across the deck towards him, murder glinting in his steely eyes. “Endy, if I have to spend another 3-4 days on this hunk of wood with that spoiled little brat, I’ll kill him!” Kunzite was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. Endymion put a hand on Kunzite’s shoulder.   
“Kunz, I know that everyone is a little short tempered right now, understand that Zoisite is just as frustrated as the rest of us.” Kunzite snorted derisively. “Frustrated?? He accused me of breaking into his cabin and stealing his favorite comb. A comb! Why would he thing that I would do that?” Endymion rolled his eyes, part of him wishing that he had allowed the childish King’s mother to come along. At least she knew how to handle him. Just as Endymion opened his mouth to reply, another loud bang signaled a new arrival on deck.   
“Endy! Tell Kunzite to keep his uncivilized, uncouth hands off my-“Just then Zoisite caught sight of Kunzite and stood up as straight as possible. “I see you made sure to get your side to Endy first so I look like the bad person. How typical of Eastern Kingdom rabble, you all are-“ The rest of Zosite’s sentence was cut off by Kunzite’s hands around his slight throat. Zoisite let out a strangled squeak and started to paw at Kunzite’s massive hands when Endymion’s voice rang out.   
“Kunzite, release him NOW!” The large silver haired man dropped the slim blonde to the deck. Endymion rubbed his forehead exasperatedly. “I understand that we have all been on this ship a lot longer than anticipated but you all have to keep cool heads. The safety of both the Majikku and Winds Kingdoms depends on this wedding. We have to present a united front and that cannot be accomplished with you showing up with black eyes and bruises. So for the love of all that is holy, BEHAVE.”  
Zoisite’s face burned bright red at the admonishment. Of course, we must BEHAVE like pretty little princes to be handed off to unfamiliar lands. He thought, if my mother was here she would support me in this matter. Leave it to the Emperor to remind me of the dour fate that awaits me. On the outside, Zoisite went into a deep bow in front of Endymion. “Understood, Majesty, there will be no more issues. How much longer until we make land?”  
“3-4 more days.” Another deep voice came from behind Zoisite and he turned to see Jadeite and Nephrite standing behind him. “I suppose that will have to do. If you will excuse me.” Zoisite made a sharp turn and headed back below the deck. Jadeite sighed. “Endy, it would take a treaty to make a woman marry that man, you know that? His mother did him no favors raising him the way she did.” Endymion chuckled softly, knowing the truth in Jadeite’s words. “Unfortunately, I think you’re right. I only hope he will be a gentleman to his wife. Princess Ami of the Water Kingdom is very soft-spoken and shy, the polar opposite of Zoi. This is going to be interesting.”   
Kunzite spoke up at that point, anger hardening his tone. “It’s not as if we were given much of a choice Endy. You are our Emperor but also our friend. Could you not have asked for our opinions first?” Nephrite bristled noticeably at these words, his Northern born sense of loyalty offended. “Kunzite you understand as well as the rest of us that being a ruler comes with responsibilities. Those responsibilities come with compromises that are not always easy to swallow. Do you truly think that Endy made this decision lightly?”  
Jadeite put a hand on both Kunzite’s and Nephrite’s shoulders. “Brothers, let’s not fight. The extended stay at sea has put all of us in a foul mood. Let’s go below deck and eat some dinner, maybe that will make everyone a bit more agreeable. We will worry about our weddings when we hit land. Until then, let’s not discuss it.”   
Endy and his Kings all walked across the deck together stoically, not looking at each other until Kunzite made a convincing impressing of Zoisite’s yelling fit from earlier. The four men fell into a deep laughing fit as they went below deck, all wounds temporarily fixed.


	11. Put Up or Shut Up

Chapter 11: Put Up or Shut Up  
The Emperor and his Kings arrived in the Spirit Kingdom with much fanfare. Empress Serenity heard the trumpets and went sprinting through the palace into the arms of her husband, both of them kissing each other over and over and murmuring how much each had missed the other. Makoto, Rei, Minako and Ami wandered into the courtyard to take their first looks at their future husbands. Unfortunately it wasn’t much more than a passing glance, for at that moment Endymion clapped his hands and ordered the palace staff to start preparations for dinner that night and Serenity took her friends back to their chambers to dress.   
Makoto stood in her room staring blankly at a wall. King Nephrite was a handsome man for sure but there was a hardness to him that was unsettling. How was she supposed to marry someone like that? I have experience on being an independent ruler myself but I would never imagine my face to look that hard from doing. I wonder what has happened in his life to make him so grim? Makoto shook her head and called her maids to help her dress.  
Rei stormed into her chambers and slammed the door behind her. When that was not enough to tame her rage she threw an empty metal wine jug against the wall with a loud clatter. Her maids came running to see what the commotion was, only to be greeted with a raging Fire Princess that screamed “LEAVE ME!” The maids scattered and Rei fell into a heap on the floor sobbing at the situation. Why was she commanded to marry a man she didn’t know? What if she never wanted to marry ever in her life time? Loneliness hit Rei like it never had before and it crippled her, leaving her unable to move or speak.   
Minako skipped into her rooms cheerily, giggling and humming to herself. The first impression of her future husband was that he was incredibly gorgeous and looked strong enough to lift a boulder by himself. Secretly, Minako was afraid that her husband would be grotesque or malformed, why else would he not be married at his age? Needless to say, the Eastern princess was very pleased. She sat at her vanity and combed out her long blonde hair, dreaming of her future that would start in two days.   
Ami shut the door behind her quietly and slumped into a chair. The logical part of her brain had come to terms with the marriage a long time ago; it was her emotions that couldn’t seem to get into line. For the first time ever, Ami felt fear. The Water Kingdom was a quiet kingdom where everyone was very polite and kind towards everyone. Ami was of course raised in that fashion; however she was cursed with intense shyness as well. When she looked at her future husband, she saw a spoiled King who was used to getting his way and had no issue spending coin to get whatever lavish items he wanted. Ami was not familiar with this behavior because the people of the Water Kingdom were also incredibly frugal. She sighed deeply and pulled herself out of the chair, seeking a relaxing bath before dinner.   
Before any of the women were ready, it was time for dinner. Minako and Serenity skipped to the dining hall arm in arm while the other three trailed behind them glumly. Makoto looked at Ami, worrying about the frail young woman’s health with the entire goings on. “Ami, are you alright? Can I do anything for you?” Ami’s head snapped up like she had been electrocuted and she blushed deeply.   
“No, Makoto, I don’t need anything but thank you for the offer. It seems like you and Rei; I’m very much lost in my thoughts about this whole scenario. It’s hard to think that in two days we will be wives and in four days we will be sailing to our new homes so far away. It is very unsettling.” Ami twisted her fingers together nervously and moved to adjust the glasses that weren’t on her face. She took a deep breath, forced a smile on her face and starting walking forward again. Rei scoffed loudly.  
“This whole mess is just that, a mess. I cannot believe that we are being made to marry against our will. What kind of friend and Empress does that to her friends and most loyal subjects? There has to be something else going on behind the scenes, you cannot tell me that the Kingdom of the Winds would threaten war on us for noncompliance, not when Endymion is the Emperor of it all. He loves Serenity too much to attack her lands. This whole situation smells of something fishy.” Rei clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly before rolling her shoulders and moving on. Makoto shook her head and followed.   
Dinner that night was a disaster. Serenity and Endymion took their seats at the head of the table while the Kings sat in a row along one side and the women the other, each facing their new beaus. Minako kept up a constant dialogue, either not noticing or not caring that Kunzite was barely acknowledging her. Serenity tried to start conversations between Ami, Makoto, Rei, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite, but none of them were having it, preferring to eat in stony silence.   
Zoisite picked at his food, not really having much of an appetite. He glanced up at the Princess Ami and looked away quickly with a feeling of nausea. She was mousey to him, a girl that would be scared away if you said a harsh word to her. Normally, Zoisite would be internally celebrating at the thought of a woman he could scare away when he was done with her, but he knew that no matter how much he scared her, she would always be there as his wife. Now he wanted to break something.   
Nephrite and Makoto kept exchanging glances across the table, each time their eyes would meet; both faces would harden and look away. Makoto was an anomaly to Nephrite. He was used to hard Northern women and this woman was soft and smelled of flowers. However that glare spoke of something harder below the surface, something that Nephrite could understand. Other than that, this woman was a complete mystery to him. He wondered what this floral, hard eyed woman would think of his icy paradise.   
Poor Jadeite was trying to be polite. Rei’s beauty knocked the breath out of his lungs every time she looked at him, never mind the fact that every look she gave would kill a weaker man. This Fire princess was a lioness, something wild and untamable. Jadeite would try to smile at her to only be greeted with a grimace of acid and an eye roll. As he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, he knew that he was going to have the fight of his life on his hands. The thought made his heart flutter.   
Once the plates were cleared, Serenity called for music. She and Endymion danced endlessly for the next hour or so, but when she realized that her princesses and queen weren’t going to dance with their kings despite Minako’s heavy hints, she called an end to the night. As her husband led her off the dance floor, she leaned into his ear and breathed, “Ready to see how much I really missed you?” Endymion looked at her with a feral glint in his eye, scooped up his wife and carried her to their chambers.


	12. Here Comes the Pain

Chapter 12: Here Comes the Pain  
The morning dawned clear and sunny. All of the staff in the palace buzzed around hurriedly finishing final preparations for the ceremony that was taking place in a few hours as the brides and grooms were enjoying their last hours of freedom. That morning the princesses and the queen dined with the Empress as the kings dined with the Emperor although the conversation was the same in both rooms: the wedding.   
Minako chatted cheerily with Serenity and Ami while Makoto and Rei ate stonily at the other end of the table. Makoto had not slept the night before, Motoki’s image haunting her every dream and thought. Rei’s maids came into her chambers this morning to find them in complete disarray, the Fire Princess destroying it all in a fit of rage. Both women met eyes over breakfast and sighed in tandem.   
“No sleep last night, Mako?” Rei smiled sympathetically at her friend. “What is sleep anymore? Guessing you didn’t do much of it either, huh Rei?” Rei shook her head quickly. “There was no way I was sleeping last night, too much to think about.” Just then, a loud voice spoke to them from the head of the table and they turned to see Minako eyeing them gleefully.  
“Are you grumps going to join the conversation or are we going to sulk through breakfast?” The Air Princess’s eye glinted mischievously as she noticed the dark circles under Makoto’s eyes. “Ha, it looks like you’ve given the ladies extra work with those raccoon eyes you’re wearing. I’m guessing no sleep for either of you then?” Rei scowled at Minako’s flippant tone. “I don’t know how you slept at all Minako, today is the day our lives change forever, you realize that?” Minako laughed merrily and elbowed Rei in the ribs.  
“Not all of us are withered old ladies Rei. I can’t help but be excited. Even Ami is starting to get excited!” Ami flushed under the assumption and muttered, “I’m not sure she knows what excitement is….” Serenity patted Ami on the shoulder gently, understanding the intelligent Princess’s shyness. “It’s going to be a momentous day for all, I’m just excited to see all of my friends get married at once! Let’s get started with the hair and makeup, shall we?”

On the other side of the castle, Endymion and his men ate in silence. Endymion looked around the table at his men and asked, “Are we ready for today, brothers?” Four sets of eyes flicked his way with varying emotions. Jadeite cleared his throat and spoke up. “We are ready, Endy, but only because it is commanded of us. This is not our free will.” Endymion nodded his head sagely, knowing that this had been tough on his kings for various reasons. Zoisite opened his mouth to speak and Endymion eyed him wearily. Please let there be no fighting today, he thought.  
“I’m not happy at all but as Jadeite said, we don’t have a choice. Personally I would rather just get this day over and done with.” Nephrite and Kunzite stayed silent other than grunts of agreement. Endymion sighed and pushed away from the table. “I know this is not what you all wanted, but it’s what has to be done. Let’s go get started on preparations. Follow me.” The Kings rose and slowly followed their Emperor out of the room, none wanting to move closer to their fates.


	13. The Wedding

The Wedding  
Before anyone was ready, it was time for the wedding. The four Kings filed in first, all lined up at the front of the room with two on each side of the priest. Everyone in the room waited with bated breath for the arrival of the brides. A fanfare started and Empress Serenity was escorted into the room by Emperor Endymion and they took their appointed seats at the front of the crowd. The crowd was starting to get restless when another fanfare started and the doors opened.   
The princesses and the queen glided in single file. In the front was Makoto, wearing a splendid dress of emerald green and blushing pink, with pink roses, her kingdom’s flower, twisted into her hair. Behind her was Minako, wearing a dress of marigold and canary with a sunflower tied into her hair bow. Rei strode proudly behind, her dress a deep blood red with wine colored accents, a large Casablanca flower tucked behind her hair. Ami hesitantly followed, with her sky blue and cerulean catching the light elegantly, small water lilies braided into her hair like a crown.   
At the altar, each King waited for their respective bride. Nephrite wore a doublet of a deep forest green with copper accents, Kunzite wore plum with gold, Jadeite looked striking in crimson and bronze and Zoisite preened in midnight blue and silver. The brides paired off with their future husbands and the ceremony began. In what seemed like no time the ceremony was over and each couple shared a chaste kiss. The crowd cheered loudly, then they all moved into the banquet hall.   
The feast was loud and rambunctious, with plenty of food and drink to go around. Every five minutes or so there would be a new shouted toast to the newlyweds, accompanied by cheers and clapping. After a while, it was time for each couple to take the dance floor and have their first dance.   
Nephrite led Makoto to the dance floor, holding her hand firmly in his. As the music started up, they came together to dance and he started to speak. “Now that we are married, my Queen, I must inform you that the Northern country is harsh. There’s not much time for frivolity at my court and everyone has to work hard. I hope this won’t offend your sensibilities.” The last sentence came out sarcastic and Makoto fixed Nephrite with a hard glare. “I assure you, my King, that I’m adjusted to pulling my weight and making hard choices. Need I remind you that I’ve been the ruler of my kingdom for several years? Whatever your kingdom can dish out, I can take.” Nephrite took one look at her steely eyes and decided to fall silent, reserving all judgement for when they went to his court.  
Minako fell into an easy pace with Kunzite, staring deeply into his gray eyes. “Tell me what the Eastern Kingdom is like, I’m afraid I don’t know much about it.” Kunzite fought the urge to roll his eyes. Just what I need, he thought, a silly wife. “ The Eastern Kingdom is vast, with a shore that goes as far as the eye can see. The weather is very temperate year round, very similar to your Air Kingdom.” Minako smiled up him. “I can’t wait to see it, you have no idea how very excited I am to be free of my Kingdom.” Kunzite was very confused at her last statement. Why would she want to be free of a place that looked to her as a goddess? “I’m not sure what you mean wife, but I’m sure I will find out soon.” Minako grinned at him and laid her head on his shoulder as the dance continued.  
Jadeite looked down at the fierce woman staring straight ahead at his chest. What I wouldn’t give to know what she is thinking, she looks like the type of person who is always thinking of her next move. Out loud he asked, “Something troubling you, wife?” Wild amethyst eyes met his with a cold glare. “Do not remind me that I am your wife, this is NOT what I wanted.” Rei went back to looking at his chest, matching the steps of the dance as if it was second nature. “My apologies Rei, let me ask again. Is there something troubling you?” Rei did not meet his gaze this time, instead spoke to his chest. “A few weeks ago I was sitting in a field with my horse and my only concern was whether or not I was going back to the archery range that day. Now I find myself a Queen of a foreign land and no choice in the matter. I’m starting to think I was better off with my father, as much of a cruel man as he was.” Jadeite started to ask about her father but saw the pain in her eyes. This is a conversation for later, he thought as he tightened his grip on her waist.  
Zoisite was focusing on looking anywhere but at his wife, his stomach sick at the thought of meeting those blue eyes. Of course I had to marry this mousy little bookworm, she doesn’t even talk! What in the world am I supposed to do with a wife like this? Ami kept her head ducked as she replayed the events of the day in her head. Everything was such a blur, it seemed like no time had passed from this morning until now. Now she was a wife to a very proud King but he seemed very spoiled and self-centered. She started to speak to him when the music ended and he was already gone, leaving her feeling very alone in the middle of the dance floor. Ami fought the urge to cry. How am I going to survive this, she thought desperately, he doesn’t want anything to do with me and I’m supposed to leave my kingdom to live with him. Maybe it won’t be all bad, maybe he’s just shy, more so than me. Ami smiled to herself and walked towards her friends, praying to the gods she was right.   
The feast finally wrapped up sometime after midnight and then it was time for the newlyweds to head to their new suites. The crowd began to dissipate slowly and the Emperor and Empress took the time to walk everyone to their chambers. Everyone was silent, all secretly hoping the night would go smoothly. Of course all of their hopes were in vain……


	14. Strong as Earth, Cold as North

Chapter 13: Strong as Earth, Cold as North

Makoto and Nephrite walked into their chambers stiffly. They parted ways quickly and went to opposite spaces, Makoto to the bathing room and Nephrite sat heavily in front of the fire. Makoto shut the door behind her and quickly removed her heavy wedding dress. She leaned forward and started a hot bath when the door opened behind her and Nephrite appeared in the doorway.  
“Makoto I-” He finally set eyes on her and quickly averted his eyes. The Earth Queen shrieked and quickly wrapped a towel around her athletic form. “Can I help you, Nephrite?” Her green eyes hardened as she looked at her husband. “I just wanted to know if you would like a drink, but I see that now is not a good time. Excuse me.” He gave a small bow and closed the door.   
The Earth queen sighed and settled into the warm water, letting the events of today wash over her. I’m a wife now, she thought, only I’m married to a strange man and not Motoki like I planned. At the thought of her lover’s face her heart seized and a tear slid down her face. Makoto quickly wiped it away and shook her head slightly. No point in crying, Makoto, what’s done is done. You’re a queen; it’s time for you to start behaving like one. She continued to soak in the tub until the water got cold and goosebumps formed on her skin. With reluctance she drained the tub and started to dress for bed, trying to stall the inevitable.   
Nephrite sat in front of the fire, staring blankly into its depths. He drained his fifth glass of wine since entering the chambers; he couldn’t remember how much he had consumed at the feast. The encounter with Makoto in the bathroom was running through his head again, flashing forward the images of her slim yet sturdy frame. He caught sight of her shapely breasts and her firm butt, both of which caused him to feel a tightening in his pants. It took all the strength he had to turn and walk away instead of pinning her against a wall and having his way with her temptress body. Nephrite stood to start gathering bedding to make a pallet out of when he heard the bathing room door open and saw Makoto standing there, her damp curly hair making a forest around her face.   
Makoto walked purposefully across the room, making sure to avoid any eye contact with the broad man in the room. Nephrite cleared his throat and began to speak, causing her emerald eyes to lock onto his dark blue ones. “I will sleep on the floor so you can have the bed. We’ll figure out sleeping arrangements once we get back to the Northern Kingdom.” Nephrite bent down to start arranging things on the floor when Makoto spoke quietly. “You don’t have to sleep on the floor. It’s our wedding night so we might as well share the bed. No touching though.” Nephrite stood there staring at her like he didn’t understand the words that just came out of her mouth. Makoto turned her back and walked towards the vanity to brush out her long brunette curls.   
This one is odd, Nephrite thought. She really trusts me to sleep in the same bed with her and not lay a hand on her. A lesser man would have nothing of that and would claim what was his. She’s a puzzle to me and I intend to figure her out one way or another. Out loud he said, “As you wish. I’ll get ready for bed then.” Makoto turned to look at him once more, almost paralyzing him with the depth of her strong gaze. “That’s fine; I’ll put out the fire while you’re doing that.” After a while the Northern King and the Earthen Queen settled in for an uneasy sleep.   
Makoto awoke to a long, cold hallway. Hearing a faint voice, she looked around rapidly for the source. Seeing nothing, she proceeded down the hallway. The further along she went, the stronger the voice became and she was able to realize it was Motoki. Anxious for a reunion with her lover, she started to sprint in her bare feet down the hall. After a few minutes of running, the hall ended abruptly with a large wooden door. Motoki’s voice seeped through the cracks, causing Makoto to throw the door open with force, longing for her lover’s face. What greeted her was a nightmare.   
In the middle of the room sat Motoki, head lolled to one side and deep gashes on his face. “I-I came for you Makoto…. I came and you were nowhere to be found. Why did you leave me when you said you loved me?” Makoto felt as if she had been punched in the stomach as she ran to his side, running her fingers gently through his golden hair. Motoki looked at her with love in his eyes and –  
Makoto awoke to something heavy on her. She began to scream while thrashing around, feeling her fist hit something solid and hearing a groan of pain. “Dammit woman, stop thrashing! It was a dream!” She evened her breathing and was able to regain control of her body. Nephrite lay on top of her pinning her down. Once she calmed down he moved off of her to hold his ribs. “You’ve got one hell of a punch Makoto, I’ll give you that much. For the safety and wellbeing of my ribs, tell me, do you have these nightmares often?” Makoto took a couple of deep breaths and then lunged at Nephrite again, causing him to try to block her until he realized that she was holding tightly to him and sobbing heavily.   
He gently wrapped his arms around the strong woman, twitching slightly at the twinge in his ribs. Nephrite continued to hold her for a long time, rocking her gently and stroking her hair until she stopped crying. “Do we feel better now?” He looked down at her as she looked up, causing their lips to meet. Nephrite assumed she would pull away quickly but instead she deepened the kiss, moving her arms to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Makoto shifted her weight until she was on top of him, still kissing him passionately and lightly grinding her body against his. Nephrite groaned and started moving back against her, his erection getting painful in his pants.   
Makoto pulled away quickly, her face turning a vivid shade of red. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just had a really bad dream and the comforting felt so good then your mouth and-” She was cut off by Nephrite sitting up quickly and recapturing her lips, his tongue finding his way into her mouth as a show of dominance. Makoto moaned quietly and starting running her hands over his chest, tracing each individual muscle when she shoved against him. “No Nephrite, I don’t want to. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.” Nephrite jumped out of bed and let out a roar of frustration before heading to the bathing room and slamming the door heavily behind him. Makoto sighed and fell back against the pillows, falling into a fitful sleep.   
Nephrite stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and feeling disgusted. Now that he was away from the flowery smelling woman and mad at himself, his erection faded as quickly as it had come. You stupid idiot, he thought savagely, she gave you one rule and you couldn’t even follow it. I have to watch myself around her until she’s ready. Otherwise I’ll make a fool of myself. Nephrite settled into the deep bathtub and moved around until he found a comfortable position for his long frame, then fell into a deep sleep until morning.


	15. Swift like the Breeze, Head to the East

Chapter 14: Swift like the Breeze, Head to the East

Minako and Kunzite finally had gotten settled in for the evening, Minako brushing out her long blond hair absent mindedly and Kunzite reading quietly by the fire. After a long period of silence, Minako spoke. “Are we going to consummate our marriage this evening, husband?” Kunzite looked swiftly up at her and then back at his book. Minako sighed quietly and went back to brushing her hair. What am I going to have to do to get him to speak? This is going to be an exceeding boring marriage if we never speak. She got off her chair and tip toed across the room silently, gently taking the book from his hands.  
“What Minako? I was trying to read.” Minako shot him her best seductive smile. “I asked you and important question Kunzite and you neglected to answer it.” She slid her nightgown off one shoulder, coming dangerously close to exposing her breast. Kunzite scoffed quietly at her brashness. “You don’t even know me and you want to jump into bed with me? You’re a brave one, aren’t you?” Minako smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Kunzite captured her mouth in a passionate kiss and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He broke the kiss to throw her on the bed, climbing in after her and nuzzling her neck. “I don’t have time for a silly wife, but if you prove to be acceptable in bed, we can make a compromise.”   
Minako looked up at him, confusing shining in her cerulean eyes. “What is that supposed to mean husband? A silly wife? You find me silly?! I’ll have you know that I am trained in combat and can hold my own in a fight, thank you very much!” Kunzite removed her shift and kissed her hip softly. “I’m starting to see that you are more than I thought you were; we’ll have to test your fighting skills back at the Eastern Kingdom. But for now, I’d like to bed my beautiful wife.” Minako gasped and moaned loudly as he licked his way up her torso and kissed her collarbone, moving up to nibble on her neck. She grabbed Kunzite’s head and kissed him forcibly again, reaching down to stroke the growing bulge in his pants, causing him to groan and bite at her lips.   
“Let me take care of the clothes, you just stay there.” Kunzite stood up and quickly removed all his clothing, his large erection springing free. Minako got off the bed and got on her knees, quickly taking his erection deep into her mouth before he could protest. Kunzite yelped quietly then buried his fingers in her hair, enjoying the ministrations of her hot mouth. After a while Kunzite pulled her away, gasping for air. “You have to stop or this with be all over before you know it, Mina. Let’s move to the bed.” Minako scrambled up quickly and laid back on the bed, her breasts inviting Kunzite back to bed himself.   
He approached the bed and laid over her, taking his time to lavish each breast with his tongue while she writhed under him. “Yes, that feels so good! Your tongue is so amazing!” Kunzite lifted his head to meet her eyes, causing her to whine slightly and wiggle under him. “Why did you stop?” She breathed, “I was enjoying that.” Kunzite grinned wickedly and ran his hand down her torso, moving all the way down until he found her little nub surrounded by wetness. “Oh I’m not stopping until you’re screaming my name….. I see you’re already sopping wet down there.” He flicked a finger quickly against her clit, causing her to groan. Then he started stroking it lightly, making her arch her body into him. “Don’t be a tease; I want you inside of me, Kunzite.”  
He shifted his weight against her, lining his manhood up with her soft opening. Kunzite started to thrust inside when he met some resistance and stopped. Minako almost screamed with frustration. “You’re a virgin Minako? Why didn’t you tell me?” She looked up at him confusedly. “I didn’t think it would matter, after all it’s not like I’ll be sleeping with anyone else from here on out.” She grinded her pelvis gently against him, making his vision blur. “Come on, Kunzite, I just want to feel you inside me.” Kunzite gingerly thrusted inside her, feeling her barrier give way and hearing her small whimper.  
“Should I stop? I don’t want to hurt you.” Minako took a deep breath and looked at him. “No you can keep going; it was only a brief pain.” He leaned down and recaptured her mouth as he gently moved in and out of her, swallowing her moans. Her vagina was very tight, locking his penis in a death grip and making it hard for him to keep control. She moaned again and pulled away from the kiss. “You don’t have to be so gentle. I’m not porcelain, I won’t break. Go faster; go harder, I can take it.” That was all Kunzite needed to hear. He grabbed her legs and put an ankle on each of his shoulders, giving him a better angle and moved fast against her. Minako started breathing heavily and panting his name.   
This was all the encouragement he needed. Kunzite kept up the pace and starting playing with her clit again, rubbing in time with his thrusts. Minako was going wild under him, moaning and writhing around. He could feel his orgasm rising as her inner walls started to clamp down on him. “Minako, I’m going come soon. Are you ready?” She met his eyes long enough to nod then buried her face into the pillow. Kunzite kept moving against her until he felt his orgasm come, moving strongly through him and making him thrust like a wild animal against her, calling out her name. Right after, Minako came with a scream, her body convulsing wildly. They stayed that way for a moment, catching their breaths and looking deep into each other’s eyes.   
Afterwards, Minako soaked in a warm bath, basking in the feeling of completeness. Kunzite opened the door and walked in, taking in the view of his very naked wife. “Coming to bed, Mina?” Minako nodded sleepily, and then yawned widely. Kunzite drained the tub for her then wrapped her in a towel, carrying her to bed. She curled up and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow while Kunzite lay restless next to her. Maybe this girl is not what I thought she was, this very well could be the Queen the Eastern Kingdom needs. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a blonde head plopping down on his chest and cerulean eyes looking at him.  
“I thought you went to sleep, why are you still up?” Kunzite kissed her forehead gently. Minako smiled and snuggled in tightly against his torso. “I got cold so I thought I would steal some of your body heat.” Kunzite sigh was over exaggerated, ruined by the small grin on his face. “I suppose you can, but only on the condition that you go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Minako smiled wide and ran her hand over his chests muscles. “Whatever you say husband, I’m yours to command.” He would have taken these words seriously but there was a wicked gleam in her eye. He sighed again and wrapped an arm tightly around her, both of them falling quickly into a deep sleep.


	16. Wildfires Scorch the South

Chapter 15: Wildfires Scorch the South  
Jadeite sat impassively in a chair, watching his new bride pace around the chamber like a wild animal. She had been restless ever since the heavy door had shut behind them, throwing open curtains and windows to let in the temperate night air and resuming her pace through the room. Smiling amusedly, he addressed his wife. “Are you going to continue to pace all night darling, or are you going to come to bed?” Wild amethyst eyes swiftly met his cobalt ones, showing confusion and anger before she continued to walk around. “Rei? Are you going to answer me?”  
She stopped in front of him and addressed him coldly. “You can retire when you like, I’m sleeping in the chair this evening. I have no desire to share a bed with a man.” Jadeite was taken aback by her tone, stunned at how much malice was contained in just a couple of sentences. “Don’t be silly, Rei. If you don’t want to share a bed I can sleep in the chair or on the floor. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” The raven haired beauty shrugged dismissively. “If that’s what you want to do I won’t argue. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a bath.” She turned and moved swiftly into the bathing chamber, slamming the door and latching it tight.   
Rei slowly slid to the floor, taking deep breaths to calm herself. I never thought I would say this, but I would rather be at home dealing with my father right now. She laughed out loud at the thought, stuffing her fist in her mouth as the laugh turned hysterical. Now I’m the property of some soft blonde haired man who will never be able to understand me at all. What is going to happen to me? A single tear ran down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. There’s no time for crying, it’s not going to solve anything. One step at a time Rei. Rei stood up and began to run water for the tub.  
Jadeite heard the water beginning to run in the bathroom and sighed. This is definitely more than what I signed up for. Not even 24 hours a husband and my wife hates me. Can’t she see that I already love her? He shook his head gently, rising to get spare blankets out before Rei came out of the bath. She’s like a wildfire, dangerous, beautiful and untamable. Yet my knees get weak every time she fastens those beautiful amethyst orbs on me, stirring a call in my blood that I cannot ignore. Jadeite had just finished making a sleeping space on the floor when the door to the bathing chamber opened and Rei glided out.   
Don’t say anything to her; she obviously doesn’t want to talk. His mouth ignored his brain however, as he spoke out loud. “Everything is set for the night, wife.” Just as the words left his mouth she turned to him, unbridled fury in her eyes. “Do not call me wife, it turns my stomach. I did not want to be anyone’s wife yet here I am. You are nothing to me other than some pathetic Kaze King that needed a treaty to get married. Tell me, is it because you are impotent? Is you manhood lacking and every woman you’ve been with has run from it? There has to be something!” The next thing either of them knew, Jadeite had Rei pinned against the wall.  
“Go on, hit me. All men are the same. You can’t do anything to me worse than what my father has already done, so go ahead and slap me, punch me, kick me. I don’t care anymore.” At her impassioned words Jadeite released her and quickly backed up to the other side of the room. “I don’t know what came over me, Rei. I apologize, it would never been my intentions to lay a hand on you. Women are to be loved and respected.” The Fire princess continued to glare him down. “Did your father abuse you? Is that what you were referring to?” Again he was met with stony silence as Rei climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head.  
I lost my temper, Rei thought, I never intended to that but his constant questions irked me. Why does he care so much? He doesn’t even know who I am, what I came from. Who does this man think he is? Rei sighed outwardly and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position when Jadeite spoke from the floor of the dark room.   
“I’m not going to hurt you Rei. True, I have no idea what you have endured already in your life but I swear to you that you will never have to go through that again. I give you my word that I will protect you up until my death. You will be my partner in all things in life.” Jadeite heard Rei shift on the bed and saw her poke her head over the edge. “You swear it on pain of death? I will be your equal and you will never doubt my actions or opinions?” Jadeite sat up and placed his fist over his heart. “I do so swear, Rei, Queen of the South.”   
Rei fell silent for a while, processing his words. How in the world is he ever going to keep those promises? Out loud she said, “I accept your oath then. Goddess help you if you break it Jadeite of the Southern Kingdom. You intend to have me be your equal then always treat me as such. I do have a couple of requests if it’s not too much.” Jadeite smiled into the darkness, glad to hear softness in her tone. “Anything, my Queen.”   
“I require my horse Kyoshi along with my bow and arrow. Does the Southern palace have an archery range?” Jadeite was surprised by her request, he was expecting her to ask for dresses or jewels like most women would. “Those requests are nothing that cannot be done, however there is a lack of archery range. Once we return home I will start construction on one immediately if that is what you desire.” Rei moved off the bed, knelt down next to him and kissed his cheek softly, stirring a gentle fire in his blood. “I thank you, Jadeite. It does mean a lot to me.”   
He softly took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. “I would make a sea on land if you requested it. Everything you could want is yours, all I ask is to support me in the ruling of my Kingdom and possibly come to care for me one day.” Rei was taken aback by his words. He’s known me for 48 hours and he’s already asking for my affections. Better yet, he’s asking, not expecting them. Maybe I ended up with a better match than originally thought. She nodded her head and climbed back into bed, falling in to a deep and easy sleep while Jadeite kept watch from the floor. After an hour or so passed, he finally gave into his exhaustion, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	17. Gentle Rain and Western Windstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter contains a rape scene

Chapter 16: Gentle Rain and Western Windstorms  
Once getting into their chambers, Zoisite wasted no time in stripping off his wedding clothing. Accustomed to undressing in front of women, he was bitter to see her face stain red and turn away from his naked form. “You might as well look now, wife. This bare body will be in your bed every night until you die.” Ami blushed even redder and glanced at Zoisite before looking away sharply. “I-I will go change in the bathing chambers. She got to her feet and scurried away, shutting the door quietly behind her.   
Ami took off her dress carefully, and then slipped into her nightgown. How am I going to live the rest of my days with this man? He’s rude and crude, the exact opposite of any man I have ever encountered. Goddess, help me; I don’t know how I’m going to survive this. Ami sunk to the floor and put her head on her knees, a few tears escaping her eyes. I wish my mother was here, she always knew what to do. No book in the world can help my situation right now. She stood up abruptly, wiping her tears away and splashing cool water on her face. Straightening her back, she went to go face her destiny.   
Zoisite was lying in bed when she entered the room. When he saw her sheer nightgown, a lecherous smile spread across his face. “I didn’t know that my wife had such a sensual body. It’s quite hard to tell with the dresses you wear.” Ami averted her gaze as she climbed into bed, quickly pulling the covers up to her chin. Zoisite tsked at her. “There’s no need to hide your body from me, after all, I’m your husband now.” He put a hand on her leg, slowly moving it upwards. Ami swiftly pushed him away.   
“No. I’m not ready for that yet.” Her voice trembled with anxiety and fear. “Let’s get to know each other better before we do this, I’m not comfortable.” Zoisite laughed out loud. “Do you think I ‘knew’ any of the women I’ve slept with before I did the deed? No, and I most certainly didn’t afterwards, either. You’re my Queen; we’re expected to make heirs together. What in the world makes you think I want to wait to do that?” He slid her night gown higher up her thigh until his hand reached her hip. “So you have one of two choices, either you participate or you lie there quietly and take it. It makes no difference to me.”  
Ami’s aqua eyes quivered into Zoisite’s moss colored ones. “You wouldn’t do this to me. I’m a Princess here under the protection of Empress-” She was cut off as Zoisite slapped her across the face. “You WILL listen to me, woman, for I am your husband and you are my property! If I tell you that we are to lie together then that is exactly what will happen. So I take it that you’re going with option number 2?” Ami held her face as tears rolled freely down her face. She tried to maneuver away from Zoisite but he had her pinned down.  
Then Zoisite was on top of her forcing her legs apart. “No, please don’t, I’ve never done this before, I’m a-” Ami let out a cry of pain as he pushed inside of her, breaking her internal barrier. “Ah, darling wife, you are, or were a virgin. Did I hurt you?” Ami nodded her head as a squeak escaped her lips. “Good. Maybe next time you won’t fight me.” Zoisite continued to move within her, causing her even more pain and agony. After what seemed to be a lifetime, he finally grunted out his release and rolled off her.   
“Fetch me some ale wife, sleeping with you is thirsty work.” Ami looked at him surprised. Does he really expect me to do his bidding after he just raped me for the most part? Who does he take me for?! She continued to sit in the bed for a few minutes when Zoisite opened his rage onto her. “Why are you just sitting there?! I gave you a direct order; I expect it to be followed as your King!” Ami couldn’t find a good way out of the scenario without more of a confrontation, so she acquiesced to his demands. He will not get away with this, Serenity will hear about this. Ami rose stiffly to pour him a glass then laid gingerly back in bed, trying to find a position that was comfortable to sleep in.  
Zoisite felt Ami’s tossing and turning and suppressed a growl. “Having troubles getting comfortable, wife? This bed is quite comfortable.” Ami never replied, instead he felt her body go stick straight and her breathing evened. Zoisite sighed and got out of bed, sitting in the chair by the window. This girl is useless to me. Why did I get stuck with the prude for a wife? I’m sure that the others are having all kinds of wild sex right now and I’m sleeping next to a statue. However, humiliating her was quite fun. Whatever shall I do when that gets boring? He sat in the chair until the first pale light of the dawn shone through the curtains, and then he rose and got into bed, letting sleep claim his restless mind.


	18. Setting Sail for the Future

Chapter 17: Setting Sail for the Future  
Empress Serenity and her Queens were gathered for their last day together. None of them knew when they would see each other next so they made every minute count, laughing and reminiscing about their younger days. When it came time for lunch, Serenity noticed Ami moving stiffly and subtlety grimacing in pain. “Ami, what hurts? You’ve been moving carefully all day.” Ami looked at Serenity with glassy eyes, unshed tears resting on her lashes. “Last night was not a good night at all. Zoisite forced himself on me, so I’m in pain today.”  
Her quiet statement caused the whole room to explode in sound. Threats and curses spewed from Makoto and Rei’s mouths, while Minako turned white with shock. “I’ll kill him! King or not, I’ll rip the limbs from his coward’s body!!” Rei’s face was scarlet with rage, her eyes flashing with murderous intent. “This is ridiculous! How are we supposed to send her to live with that slime ball? It’s not safe, Serenity!” Makoto started pacing the chamber like a wild animal while Serenity moved to comfort Ami. “That’s enough, everyone! Please retire to your chambers while Ami and I speak to my husband. I’ll come fetch you in a while.” Rei and Makoto exchanged a glance that could have killed while Minako rose to her feet. “She’s right, you two. Let’s go clear our heads for a while then we’ll deal with this as a whole.” The women all left the room together, leaving Ami alone with Serenity.   
“Tell me exactly what happened, Ami. Don’t leave out any details; I have to know what happened before I can go to Endy about this.” Ami took a deep breath and relayed the previous night to Serenity. As she told more of the story, Serenity’s usual playful cornflower eyes turned into hard sapphires. “Alright Ami, I’m going to speak to Endy right now. Will you wait here? I can send one of my ladies in here to sit with you if you’d like.” Ami shook her head. “I’ll be fine; you go do what you need to.”  
Rei stormed off to her chambers, the energy around her practically crackling with her anger. She threw the door open and ran right into Jadeite, who fell backwards onto the floor with Rei on top of him. “What the- Rei? Are you alright?” Rei leapt off him and took several steps back. Jadeite got to his feet and looked to his wife only to see silent tears running down her face. “Rei, what the hell is going on?! Are you hurt? Talk to me!” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Her reaction was violent, throwing him off her and backing into a corner. “Don’t touch me! I didn’t give you permission to touch me!” She ran into the bathing chamber and slammed the door behind her.   
Makoto paced her chambers wildly, trying to make sense of the story she had just heard. How are we supposed to send Ami with that monster? Her safety cannot be guaranteed, it’s unacceptable for a Princess! She stopped pacing when she heard the chamber door opening, expecting to see Serenity. Instead she saw a very confused Nephrite. “Serenity just requested a private meeting with Endy. Is everything ok?” Makoto balled her hands into fists at her sides. “It’s Ami. Your comrade raped her last night.” Nephrite took a shocked step back, and then shook his head. “Makoto, I know Zoi. He’s a spoiled brat but surely even he couldn’t be capable of such a horrible act.” Makoto lunged at Nephrite suddenly, catching him off guard and slamming her fist into his face. “Ami would never lie! If that is what you are implying then you should leave because you’re not safe here.” Nephrite turned a steely glare on Makoto, holding his face in one hand. “Obviously, you’re not feeling well wife. I’ll come back once you’ve settled down.” He turned and exited the chamber swiftly.   
Minako sat stiffly in the window, trying to process the emotions that were coursing through her body. Poor Ami, she thought. She’s going to need support to get through this and we all separate for god knows how long the day after tomorrow. I wonder if Serenity can make up a task to keep her here longer so she can heal. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Kunzite enter their chambers. When he softly touched her shoulder she almost fell out of the window. Kunzite grasped her firmly and helped Minako to her feet. “Wow, Mina, you’re such an airhead. I could have knocked you to your death and you wouldn’t have been the wiser.” His laughter died out when he saw her face. “Mina? What’s wrong?” She retold Ami’s story with a stony face. When she was done Kunzite stormed out of the chambers, heading straight for the throne room where Endymion was.   
Endymion and Serenity sat off to the side of the throne room discussing the issue at hand. Serenity was holding his hand tightly as she told him the story, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Endymion sighed heavily. “Ser, I’m not sure what we can do about this. I completely agree that the situation is terrible, but there’s only so much I can do. Unfortunately, they are now married and I can’t take that back without causing all kinds of other trouble. You can’t tell me that your other Queens wouldn’t try to back out too?” Serenity nodded her head solemnly. “I understand, Endy, but there has to be something! I can’t morally send her away with that monster and expect her to survive. What if I were to keep her here for a while on official business? Just to give her time to heal?”   
Endymion released Serenity’s hand and put his head in his hands. “I can’t see why that would be an issue, but you couldn’t do that for an extended period of time, if at all. Zoisite has a very powerful Kingdom, his mother made sure that her son would have plenty of support in case something was to happen. I might be risking war if we force the issue. That is why we even started this mess, to quiet the discord in the Kingdoms of Kaze.” Serenity stood up suddenly. “I understand. I really do. However, I have to protect my Kingdoms too. What do you think will happen if the Water Queen hears about what happened to her daughter under my roof? You need to speak to Zoisite and get a resolution quickly.” Serenity rose to her feet and quickly walked back to her chambers to comfort Ami.  
“Go and fetch me Zoisite, please.” The page bowed hastily and ran to comply with the request. Just as the doors swung shut, they were thrown back open with a force like a storm and Kunzite stomped in. “Endymion! I just heard the most interesting thing from my wife. Would you like to guess what it was?” Fury made hard lines in the silver haired man’s face as he reached the Emperor. Endymion got to his feet and met Kunzite half way. “I’m well aware of the situation, Kunzite and I plan to deal with it. I have no time for your temper at the moment so return to your wife and let me handle this.” Kunzite looked like he had a mind to punch Endymion, but instead he turned on his heel and marched out of the room.  
Endymion sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. His blood was pounding and there was a migraine forming behind his eyes. The worst of it isn’t over yet, he thought, I still have to deal with Zoisite and Goddess only knows how he’s going to take it. The doors to the throne room opened again and Zoisite was announced into the room. Endymion gestured for the doors to be closed then looked at Zoisite. “Please sit, brother, we need to talk.” Zoisite sat down and a page brought him a cup of wine. Endymion thanked him then asked him to leave. Once they were alone, Endymion began to speak.   
“When you go home tomorrow, Ami will not be accompanying you. Serenity has had some things come up and Ami needs to stay behind to help the Empress. I cannot tell you when she will sail back to the Western Kingdom but it will be a while before she does return.” Zoisite took a long drink then shrugged. “Honestly, it makes no difference to me. I care not for her return, for a I have married a mouse instead of a woman. I have no use for a wife like that nor will I ever. So Serenity can keep Ami here for as long as she wants.” Endymion became more enraged as Zoisite continued to insult Ami, and finally his temper broke through.  
“How can you sit there and speak of your wife like that?! We know what you did to her last night Zoi, and I will tell you now, that kind of treatment will not stand! I have half a mind to annul your marriage just to spare that poor girl your torture.” Zoisite leapt to his feet, knocking the table over. “Oh please, Emperor. We all know that you won’t do that, you have a treaty to honor. Ami is my wife and I will treat her as I see fit, no one can stop me from it. She will obey my every command because I am her husband and she is my wife. Serenity can keep her forever, for all I care. She’s a bad lay anyway so I have no need for-”  
He was cut off by Endymion’s fist smashing into his face. Zoisite hit the floor hard, then jumped to his feet to return the blow. Endymion threw the slim man to the floor and put his boot in the middle of his chest. “Enough, Zoisite. Go to your chambers and cool down. We will finish this conversation later.” He moved his foot and helped Zoisite up. “There’s nothing further to discuss, Endy. I’m going home alone tomorrow which suits me just fine.” Endymion shook his head. “Whatever happened to Zoi? What happened to the little boy I used to play with that was so caring of everyone? That boy should have grown into a caring man, not a spoiled one. You should take this time to find yourself again. I think if you gave it a shot, you could grow to love Ami. She’s much like how you used to be. Open your eyes Zoi.” Zoisite scoffed and walked out of the room.


	19. Heading North

Chapter 18: Heading North  
Makoto left the Spirit Kingdom with a heavy heart, the loss of her companions weighing on her. She stood at the stern of the ship, watching the gentle waves that were carrying her to the Northern Kingdom, her new home. After a long while, Nephrite came up behind her and gently touched her on the shoulder. “Makoto? Are you alright?” Makoto reached for Nephrite’s hand and entwined her fingers in his. “I’m a little sad to be away from Serenity and the others. I’m especially worried for Ami; she’s got a lot on her right now.”   
Nephrite brought their hands up and gently kissed hers. “I understand, but I have complete faith that Endy and Serenity will help her through this. At least she isn’t going home with Zoi.” Makoto leaned back into Nephrite’s chest. “I suppose you’re right Neph, but it just doesn’t feel right with me. I’ve always watched over Ami, ever since we were children.” Nephrite sighed and moved to stand beside Makoto. “Serenity told you not to worry; your place now is at my side.” Makoto jolted away from Nephrite.  
“My place?! Who are you to tell me what my place is? I am a Queen and always will be, whether I am married to you or not! Do not forget who you have married!” Nephrite groaned internally. Not my smartest choice of words, I see. Everything was going so well too…. Out loud he said, “Of course you’re a Queen, Makoto. I never meant to insinuate otherwise. All I meant is that now you have responsibilities for another country and-” Makoto drew herself to full height indignantly. “Choose your next words wisely, husband. I do not take well to be spoken to like a child.” Nephrite stiffened at her threat. “What I mean is you have to be Queen to two countries now. I understand your pain but you must put it behind you.” Makoto slapped Nephrite across the face. “How dare you tell me how to behave? I know how to conduct myself. I’m taking my leave below deck and I expect to not see you for the rest of the voyage.”   
With her parting words, she turned on her heel and stomped away, her energy practically crackling around her like thunder. Once she went below deck, she did not stop stomping until she made it to their cabin and slammed the door. Throwing herself upon the expansive bed, Makoto curled up in a ball. I miss Serenity, Ami, Rei and Minako already. Goddess knows when I’ll see them next, especially my poor Ami. What mess have we gotten ourselves into? Makoto clutched a pillow to her chest tightly as tears streamed down her face. After a while, the gentle rocking motion of the ship led her into a fitful sleep, dreams of her friends tormenting her.  
Nephrite paced the deck liked a caged animal, kicking himself for how he handled his wife’s emotions. For all her strength and power, she’s still a woman under it all. Makoto still needs to be comforted reassured in her times of need. I’m such an idiot. He started down to below deck, and then stopped on the stairs, hesitating. Should I bother her right now, or should I leave her to her thoughts for a while? After a few more moments, he made his decision and continued down the stairs.   
Makoto stirred from her sleep when she heard the door opening. Thinking it was a maid, she looked to tell them to leave her be when she made eye contact with Nephrite and rolled away from him. “What do you want, husband? I was sleeping.” Nephrite sat on the bed next to her and sighed. “I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you before. It was wrong of me to patronize you, especially when you were right. You have been Queen for years so you understand your duty. It was my fault for mistaking your venting for complaining.” Makoto rolled back towards Nephrite and put her head on his knee. “I appreciate your apology. I’m sorry about slapping you, how is your face?” Nephrite chuckled softly and began to run his fingers through Makoto’s long hair. “My face is fine, Mako. If I were you I would be worried about my ego, it doesn’t take bruising lightly.” Makoto sat up and punched him lightly in the shoulder.   
“I would believe those words if I didn’t know how big that ego of yours is. I think a little bruising is healthy for it, to be perfectly honest.” Nephrite growled playfully and pulled Makoto into his lap. “I’ll make you take back those words, wife!” He began to tickle her mercilessly, until her face was red and she couldn’t breathe. “I-I surrender!” Makoto gasped. Nephrite released her and pinned her to the bed. “What do I get for my winnings?” Makoto looked up at him with flushed cheeks and shining eyes. He watched her emerald orbs turn from playful to seductive. “I guess you’ll have to claim what you’d like as the victor, Nephrite.”  
He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, stealing her breath for the second time. Makoto moaned and pushed back against him, fighting for dominance. “Trying to get away, are we? I’ll not allow it!” He kissed down her neck, stopping to nibble lightly at random intervals as his hand slid up to her hip. Makoto gasped and shoved hard against him. “St-stop.” Nephrite immediately backed off and moved to the other side of the bed. “Makoto, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Makoto sat up and drew her knees to her chest. “I have something that we need to discuss. Something that you weren’t aware of.”


	20. Hospitality of the East

Chapter 19: Hospitality of the East  
Minako and Kunzite arrived to the Eastern Kingdom with great fanfare. As they traveled the roads to the palace, the people lined the sides cheering for their new Queen. Minako waved to them all, causing all to cheer even harder. Once they entered the palace gates, the lords and their ladies filled the courtyard greeting their new monarch gracefully. Kunzite lead Minako inside and to their chambers, concerned when she fell onto the bed. “Minako, are you alright? Are you ill?” Minako sat up with a large grin on her face. “Oh, I’m fine Kunzite. I’m more than fine, I’m excited. Everyone seemed so happy to see us, even the commoners!” Kunzite laughed out loud, causing Minako to shoot him a confused look. “Of course they are happy to see you Minako. To them, it means stability in the Kingdom. To them, it means the possibility of an heir to keep all of us secure.”  
Minako frowned slightly. “Oh, I didn’t think of it that way. I’m just so used to being adored by all.” Kunzite kissed her lightly on top of her head. “Of course they adore you, darling. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re quite beautiful as well. It completes their fairy tale of their King marrying a beautiful Princess.” Minako scowled at him. “I’m more than just beauty, you know.” Kunzite laughed again. “Oh, I know, wife. You’ll be showing me that side as well very soon.” Minako perked up at his words. “You mean I can do my sword training soon? That’s the best news of the day!” She jumped up and hugged Kunzite tightly. “You know, I think I might come to love it here. There’s a certain freedom that I never could enjoy before.”   
Kunzite tipped her head upwards and kissed her lips softly. “There is nothing more beautiful than seeing your joy.” Minako smiled and kissed him again, a little harder than before. “You know, I think we both could use a bath after our travels. Want to join me?” Kunzite squeezed her butt gently. “Someone is a little insatiable. Unfortunately, I do not have time for that right at the moment. I have to meet with my council to handle business that came up during my absence. You take a bath and get dressed for dinner. You’ll meet my mother tonight.”  
Minako blanched white. “Meet your mother? I wasn’t aware she was living at the palace still. There was rumor that she had moved to a castle in the countryside.” Kunzite looked at her strangely. “Is there a problem with meeting my mother, Minako? She’ll love you!” Minako looked at her feet. “I just don’t know how to conduct myself around your lady mother. What if she finds me uncouth or worse, hates me?” Kunzite hugged Minako tightly. “There’s no way she will hate you. My mother is a strong woman who wants to see her son happy. She’ll see that you make me happy and she will be pleased. Don’t worry, it all will be fine.” Minako smiled weakly at Kunzite. “Alright, I believe you. Go take care of your business and I’ll get cleaned up.”  
Kunzite walked out of the chambers and headed towards the council room. He hadn’t even cleared the first corridor when he saw his mother walking towards him. “My son, you’re home! I missed you so much!” Homura held Kunzite’s face in her hands and kissed his forehead. “I heard the wedding went off without a hitch, which is always happy news. Are you pleased with your bride, or do you still think that this was all a horrible idea?” Kunzite blushed under his mother’s gentle admonishment.   
“No, mother, I’m happy with my bride. Her name is Minako, of the Air Kingdom. She’s smart, funny, beautiful and fierce. I believe she will make a brilliant addition to our Kingdom.” Homura smiled at her son’s tone. “It’s been a while since I heard joy in your voice Kunzite; it’s a wonderful thing to hear again. So tell me, when do I get to meet your wife?” “You’ll meet her tonight at dinner. Right now she’s resting in our chambers from the trip. If you’ll excuse me mother, I have to go see my council, but I’ll see you tonight at dinner.” Kunzite gave his mother a short bow and they went in separate directions.  
Minako soaked in a hot bath, enjoying the heat that relaxed her joints. It’s been a while since I traveled that kind of distance, my body is not pleased with it. She sighed and sank deeper into the water. I really hope that Kunzite’s mother likes me; I couldn’t bear if she hated me. Minako shook her head. No, I must stop thinking that way and trust my husband. If he thinks she’ll like me then she will. After all, this is the woman who raised him. She stood up and grabbed a towel, walking into the bedroom to see what dress her maids had set out for her.   
Looking on the bed, she let out an audible gasp. The dress that was laid out was beautiful, but it was one she had never seen before. It was a gorgeous shade of honey slashed with a striking plum fabric. Looking at the dress before her, Minako was in awe. This is fit for a Queen. Now I am the Queen, so I suppose it’s fitting. She called for her maids to help her get dressed and do her hair, her nerves raising the closer dinner came.   
Kunzite entered the chambers shortly before dinner and was stopped in his tracks. Minako stood before him, the perfect vision of a Queen. Her new dress shone brightly against her golden skin, her hair hung loose down her back with a golden circlet braided into the front. She looked at Kunzite for a moment, worry increasing when she finally asked, “Do I look alright?” Kunzite cleared his throat hastily and gathered his senses. “Mina, you look so beautiful. I trust your new dress is to your liking?” She held her skirts out to the side and gave a quick twirl, letting it flare out. “I love it, you made a wonderful choice.” Kunzite gathered her hand and put it on his arm. “Let’s get this dinner over with; I already want to get you out of that dress.” Minako laughed boisterously and they made their way down to the dining hall.


	21. Love Warms the South

Chapter 20: Love Warms the South  
Rei woke up slowly to a bright morning, a gentle breeze rolling in through the open windows. It had been a week since she came to the Southern Kingdom and each day showed her the freedom and independence that she desired for so long. She lay in bed for a while longer, taking in the feeling of the sun on her skin when Jadeite stirred next to her. “How long have you been awake Rei?” She rolled over and put her head on his shoulder. “Not very long, I was just enjoying the sunshine. Did you sleep well?”  
Jadeite smiled and kissed her on top of her head. “Yes, I did. Of course it’s hard to have a poor night’s sleep with you next to me.” Rei rolled her eyes and smacked his chest lightly. “You’re a terrible flirt.” She moved to rise from the bed when Jadeite grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed. Rei let out a yelp of surprise and fell into his arms. “Where do you think you’re going, wife? I wasn’t done with you.” Rei scoffed and sarcastically replied, “Unlike you who just loaf around the castle all day, I have construction of an archery range to oversee.” Jadeite kissed her shoulder lightly and sighed.   
“I suppose you have a point.” He hugged her tight to his body and felt her stiffen. “Jadeite….” He quickly released her and groaned. “I understand that you have limitations to overcome Rei. Sorry for forcing myself onto you. Go get dressed and I’ll be with you in a minute.” She stroked his cheek softly then got out of bed. As soon as she closed the door to the bathing chamber he threw himself back onto the pillows. I have to give her time, Jadeite thought, she already has made progress but I can’t push her. Too bad for me, because all I want to do is touch her, and kiss her, and touch her skin. He shook his head, quickly clearing his thoughts. It’s all for naught, she still needs more time and I have to give it to her.  
Rei stood in front of the mirror, blankly staring at her features. She finally had confided in Jadeite about everything that she had gone through back in the Fire Kingdom with her father. They had gotten into a fight the day before they left port, because Jadeite had found out about what happened to Ami and was furious with Rei for not telling him. Rei had gotten angry right back and started throwing things at him from across the chamber, screaming obscenities until Jadeite had pinned her to the wall for the second time that week and held her until she calmed down. Since that moment, she had begun to trust him more. Most men would have fled or beaten her, not wanting to deal with her temper.  
I think I’m starting to love him. The thought came out of nowhere and startled Rei. I never thought it would be possible to love anyone. My father made sure of that. She scowled at the mirror and moved to put on a pair of loose pants and a simple shirt. As much as I want to fight this, I still feel the urge to kiss him and let go with him. I’m scared of getting hurt, though. Rei pushed off her thoughts and went back into the chamber. As she swung the door open, she saw a very naked Jadeite standing in the middle of the room.   
Time stood still as Rei and Jadeite just stared at each other. Finally, Jadeite reached for his pants and Rei looked down quickly, blushing red. “Jadeite, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were-” Rei couldn’t get the word out of her throat. Jadeite helped her out with a laugh. “You mean naked, right? It was bound to happen at some point.” Rei turned even more red, purposely avoiding eye contact. Jadeite slid on his pants and walked over to her, pulling her face upwards to look at him. “It’s alright Rei. I’m not embarrassed and neither should you. It’s not a big deal, I promise.” Rei’s eyes roamed over Jadeite’s bare chest, appraising his muscles and firm stomach and not saying anything. “Rei? Are you going to be alright?”   
She turned her amethyst eyes to his and Jadeite could feel his blood burn in his veins at her look. Without a word, she firmly planted her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jadeite was taken aback, stiffening against her. Rei pulled back, pain flaring in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” Jadeite took a step back from her, trying to create some distance before he did something that he would regret. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Rei. I just don’t want you to feel forced to do something you’re not ready for.” The pain in her eyes burned into anger.  
“How do you know what I’m not ready for?! Are you in my head? I thought maybe I was ready to fall for you, but obviously my instincts were correct to not trust you.” Jadeite opened his mouth to reply but Rei stomped past him and out of the chamber. Jadeite quickly threw on a shirt and followed her. “Do not walk away from me, Rei! We’re going to have this conversation one way or another!” Rei spun around in the middle of the corridor, causing Jadeite to come to a sudden halt. “There’s nothing to discuss! You’re too busy making decisions for me, so what is the point?! So much for being equals, for being partners! You’re nothing more than a hypo-”  
Rei was cut off by Jadeite grabbing her and kissing her hard, molding her body to his. “I love you, Rei. Even with your temper that would threaten to shake this castle down. I’m not trying to make decisions for you; I just don’t want to hurt you.” Rei stood in front of him, mouth open slightly in shock. Jadeite took that opportunity to sweep her into his arms and carry her back into the chamber, kissing her gently on her face and neck.


	22. Cold as Ice

Chapter 21: Cold as Ice   
ZoiPOV:  
Zoisite returned home to the Western Kingdom to his mother’s ire. She had received a letter from Endymion outlining her son’s behavior while in Majikku Kingdom, and when Zoisite came home without his bride, she lost it. Zoisite had been hiding in his chambers for a week, refusing to see anyone, especially his mother. On the eighth day he wandered out, thinking he was still safe when he came face to face with his mother.   
“Hello, Mother.” Zoisite gave her a short bow only to have her cuff his ear. “Don’t even bother with your flattery, boy. I know I have turned a blind eye on many a thing since your father died but the letter I got opened my eyes to what you have become.” Zoisite had the grace to flush and hang his head. “Mother, I have nothing to say. She’s a woman, my wife and the marriage had to consummated.” Amaya looked at her son with horror in her eyes. “I never raised you to treat women that way, NEVER. Obviously the whores you’ve been sleeping with have taught you some terrible lessons. She’s your wife, Zoisite, which means that Ami deserves your respect and reverence. She’s to live the rest of her life with you and you’ve given a monstrous first impression.”  
Zoisite met his mother’s eyes with cool anger. “I’m a man; I will not sit here and be chastised like a child! I knew what I was doing and Ami should know her place in this marriage. It’s not my fault she can’t handle her responsibilities.” Amaya struck Zoisite hard across the face. “I will not hear you speak about that poor girl that way. I have consented to let Ami stay with Empress Serenity for 3 weeks, after that she will be here. In the meantime, you are to learn how to be a proper husband to her, which means no whores and no leaving the castle. I want you to think about what you’ve done, and hopefully by the time she arrives, you will know how to be a decent human being.”   
Zoisite looked at his mother in horror. “You can’t keep contained in this castle. I’m the King! You have no power here.” Amaya backed her son against the wall, her eyes turning icy. “Do not forget that you are King only because I allow it. If you did not have my support, you would be in a dungeon somewhere. The nobles have no love for you and they would love nothing more than to force you off the throne. Do you really want to spend the rest of your days in a cold cell? I’m sure that they would be more than happy to do it.” Zoisite’s face went from haughty to terrified.   
“Mother, you wouldn’t do that to me, I’m your only child.” Amaya smiled sadly at him. “It is true, you are my only child and my heart is filled with love for you. However, I would rather see you in a cell than to continue down the road you are walking right now. You are a kind, sensitive boy and always have been. I don’t know what happened to make you into this cruel man, but you need to search your heart and find the boy you used to be.” Amaya kissed him gently on the cheek and walked back down the corridor.

AmiPOV:  
It had been a little over a week since Zoisite’s departure and Ami was blooming like a garden flower. The cloud that followed her around after her wedding night had dissipated and she was glowing, laughing and joking with Serenity and the servants. Endymion was pleased to see the improvement in her, he had volunteered to stay with Serenity and Ami until the time came to take Ami to the Western Kingdom. Ami was sitting in the common room, playing cards with Serenity when Endymion walked in to talk to Serenity.   
“Hello, Ami. You’re looking much better.” Ami blushed and ducked her head slightly. “Thank you, Endy. I feel a lot better.” Serenity chimed in, not wanting to feel left out. “Yes, Endy, she’s doing so well! We’ve been walking the garden, playing cards and talking about our childhood.” Ami smiled at Serenity, amused by her need to be in the conversation. “Yes, it’s been a grand time indeed. I’m so happy to be able to spend more time here, but I know that I have to go to the Western Kingdom at some point.” Endymion put a reassuring hand on Ami’s shoulder.   
“I know you’re concerned, but I have written to Amaya, Zoisite’s mother. It sounds childish to write to a grown man’s mother, but she holds a lot of influence in the Western Kingdom. If anyone can push him to see the light, it would be her.” Ami looked concerned. “Not to doubt you, Endy, but are you sure this is going to work? The Zoisite I met had no regard for women at all.” Endymion smiled widely. “You’ve never met Amaya, so you don’t know what she’s like. She’s a formidable woman, tough and kind. The nobles of the Kingdom hate Zoisite for his actions around the Kingdom, so Amaya uses her influence with them to keep Zoisite on the throne. It is true that she has turned away from her son’s actions throughout the years, but this is one thing she will not overlook. Trust me, Zoisite thinks he got off lightly but his mother will make sure he pays.”  
Ami smiled tightly at Endymion. “I can only hope that my mother-in-law can talk some sense into him, for right now I fear my departure.” Serenity wrapped an arm around Ami’s shoulders. “It’s not for another two weeks, Ami. We have plenty of time to spend time together before then. Now, who’s hungry? I think it’s time for supper.” As if her stomach could hear her words, Serenity’s stomach growled loudly. Ami laughed loudly and linked arms with her Empress, both walking towards the dining hall giggling and talking.


	23. Tripping Over Vines

Chapter 22: Tripping Over Vines  
Makoto awoke to another cold, dreary morning, her fifteenth in the Northern Kingdom. She gently stretched out her body, feeling her muscles warm and turned over to tell Nephrite good morning, only to see the bed empty. Nephrite had been distant since his arrival back home, and Makoto could feel the sinking feeling in her stomach. Ever since her confession on the sea, he had become cold with her. She flopped back on the pillows and sighed, thinking back on the day she told him the truth.   
Flashback:  
Makoto sat up and drew her knees to her chest. “I have something that we need to discuss. Something that you weren’t aware of.”  
Nephrite sat in silence, waiting for her to continue. “When I was back in the Earth Kingdom, my life was my own, I ruled my own decisions.” She paused, swallowing hard. Nephrite put his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. “Whatever it is, Makoto, you can tell me. We should have no secrets between each other.” She nodded slightly before taking a deep breath and continuing. “I was in love with one of my Queensguard, the leader, Motoki.” Makoto grimaced, her lover’s name on her lips causing her physical pain.   
Nephrite cleared his throat. “Well, that’s nothing that I wouldn’t have expected. After all, you could never have foreseen a future where you would be marrying for peace.” Makoto started crying, his kindness touching her soul. “I appreciate your kindness, husband. However, what I have to confess to you is that I still love him very deeply. I miss him more and more the farther I get away from home. I’m trying to forget him, to learn to love you. It’s just so hard, because I had my life planned out with him.” Nephrite removed himself from the bed and moved towards the door.  
“I understand. I’ll give you time to come to terms with your new future.” He bowed shortly. “Good day, wife.” Nephrite turned and walked out the door. Makoto listened to his boot steps until they became faint, and then allowed herself to feel her pain. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that her words could not be recalled, she had already hurt Nephrite.  
Makoto pulled herself from her reverie and started to get ready for the day when a knock came at the door. One of her maids jumped up to answer it and came back with a smile on her face. “Your Majesty, the King requests your presence in the dining hall.” Makoto stood completely still for a moment as the words washed over her, then she gave a soft smile. “Let him know I will be there shortly.” Her maid dropped into a low curtsey and scurried to relay the message. This is the first time he’s acknowledged me in over a fortnight. I wonder what this is about….. She shook her head lightly and finished dressing.  
Nephrite sat in the dining hall with his father, discussing the events that had occurred since the wedding. “She told me that she’s still in love with another man, a man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. How in the hell am I supposed to compete with that?” Tamo chuckled gently, his son’s naivety always betrayed his age. “Neph, you’re overthinking this, my son. She told you that she was in love with another man, true, but you have to remember she is a Queen, not some silly girl. She’s been a ruler almost as long as you have so she knows how to make her choices, how to govern her emotions. The best thing you can do is give her some space and she will come around. This man she loved will become a thing of the past, I assure you.”  
Nephrite looked at his father sheepishly. “You’re right, Father, I’ve been an idiot. As for giving her space, we share chambers but I haven’t spoken a word to her since that day on the boat.” Tamo shot his son a glare. “Nephrite, you were raised better than that. If you’re going to shun her for being honest, you’ll only give her reason to never trust you again. Is that really how you want to start your marriage?” Nephrite ducked his head at his father’s admonishment, and then looked up quickly as the doors opened to the dining hall.  
Makoto walked into the room, shoulders set firmly and her gaze steely when Nephrite’s eyes met hers. She quietly took her seat at the table and turned towards Tamo with a warm smile. “Good morning. You must be Tamo, my father in law. It’s so wonderful to finally meet you.” Tamo smiled back, eyes dancing. “Good morning to you as well, daughter. I had heard rumors of your grand beauty but I must tell you, the rumors do no justice to you.” Makoto blushed deeply and Tamo laughed. “It looks like there’s a good spread this morning so let’s dig in.” Tamo clapped his hands and servants came forward with dishes of food.  
Tamo and Makoto fell into an easy conversation throughout breakfast, he constantly asking for stories of the Earth Kingdom and her content to comply. Nephrite watched them talk and laugh, astounded to see another side to Makoto. The fierce Queen he had seen from day one had fallen away to show a laughing, happy woman. As he observed her through breakfast, his heart grew heavier and heavier with how he had been treating her. He wanted the Queen, but he also wanted to fall in love with the bright, lively woman sitting beside him. It was at that point that all the pieces fell into place for him and he knew what had to be done.  
After a while, breakfast was wrapped up and they all rose to leave. “Makoto,” Nephrite stopped her, “can you come with me? I’d like to speak to you.” She fixed her steely gaze on him again and he almost lost his courage. “Of course, Nephrite.” They made the trip to their chambers in silence, but once the doors closed she rounded on him. “What do we need to discuss? You’ve made your stance clear, so I’m not sure what the point is of this.” Nephrite stood his ground from across the room.  
“I understand why you’re upset Makoto. I brought you here to tell you that I’m sorry. It was so childish of me to hold your past against you.” Makoto’s glare slipped into a look of shock at his words. “I accept your apology; however I have to ask, what changed? You seemed pretty set on just ignoring my presence.” Nephrite sighed. “I watched you this morning with my father, laughing and looking happier than I’ve ever seen, and it hit me. I want you, all of you. Whether it be the Queen or the woman under the crown, I want it. The circumstances are difficult, and I know that you need time to adjust, but know that I’m here and I will wait.   
Makoto stood silently, looking at him with mixed expressions on her face. “Say something; please Makoto, even if it’s just that you hate me.” She stood like a statue, tears welling in her eyes. “Nephrite, I appreciate what you’re saying, I really do but I don’t know what to say. No one has ever said those things to me, not even Motoki. It’s a big emotion, one that I don’t know how to process. Show me how to trust you, I’m letting loose of everything to find my way to love you. I’m ready now, I wasn’t before.” Nephrite strode across the room swiftly to pick her up and take her to bed, fully intent on showing her how he was going to love her.


	24. Mommy Dearest

Chapter 23: Mommy Dearest

Previously in Chapter 20:  
“You’ll meet my mother tonight.”  
Minako blanched white. “Meet your mother? I wasn’t aware she was living at the palace still. There was rumor that she had moved to a castle in the countryside.” Kunzite looked at her strangely. “Is there a problem with meeting my mother, Minako? She’ll love you!” Minako looked at her feet. “I just don’t know how to conduct myself around your lady mother. What if she finds me uncouth or worse, hates me?” Kunzite hugged Minako tightly. “There’s no way she will hate you. My mother is a strong woman who wants to see her son happy. She’ll see that you make me happy and she will be pleased. Don’t worry, it all will be fine.” Minako smiled weakly at Kunzite. “Alright, I believe you. Go take care of your business and I’ll get cleaned up.”

Dinner was a success in Minako’s mind, despite the fact that Homura was cool at first but seemed to warm up to Minako the more she watched the two newlyweds interact. After the meal was finished, all three of them relaxed into casual conversation with several glasses of wine. Minako started to droop in a chair, so Kunzite had her escorted to their chambers to get ready for bed. Once she was out of her dress and into her shift, she dismissed her ladies. After brushing and loosely plaiting her hair, Minako got under the covers and waited for Kunzite to return. Once the fire died down to embers, Minako became concerned about Kunzite.   
Wrapping a cape around her, Minako silently made the trek back towards the dining hall. As she got closer, she saw one of the doors slightly ajar and light coming from inside. Minako reached out to open the door when she heard a harsh voice come from inside. “I don’t think she’s a good match, Kunzite! She’s loud, brash and uncultured!” Homura’s terse tone rang across the dining hall and pierced Minako straight through. Minako started to turn back towards her room when she heard Kunzite’s voice, equal parts cold and hard.   
“I’m sorry you feel that way, Mother. However, I’m falling in love with her. She’s everything I could ever want in a wife and more, why can’t you just accept it?” Homura scoffed loudly. “Before you left, all you could think about was how much you were going to detest having a wife. Suddenly you’re back after a month and you’re in love? What kind of spell does that little minx have over you?” Minako saw Kunzite rise angrily from his chair through the crack in the doors.  
“Mother, the only reason I brought you back to the castle was so you could run things while I was gone. I truly hoped that we could work things out and you would be able to stay upon my return. I now see that is not an option. Minako is my wife and always will be. I’m sorry that you cannot accept that someone else in my life just might be more important that you. Tomorrow you return to your country manor and will not come back to court until the next holiday.” Homura stood up suddenly and threw herself at Kunzite’s feet.   
“Please do not send me back to that, that, shack you call a manor! You are my only son and I throw myself upon your mercy. Surely you would want to keep your mother here, near you? Kunzite, just take the night to sleep on this!” Kunzite looked at his mother with pure disgust on his face. “You are a dowager Queen, not a peasant woman. It is beneath you to beg and you know that. I am dismissing you for the night and by tomorrow afternoon I want you packed and in a carriage. There will be no more discussion on this matter.” Kunzite turned on his heel and marched towards the door.  
Minako saw him coming and tried to scramble away from the door, but she was not quick enough. Kunzite flung the door open and saw her there. “Mina! I didn’t realize you were still awake. I’m terribly sorry for making you wait so long.” He stopped talking as soon as the look on Minako’s face registered with him. “Mina, how long have you been standing here?” Tears welled up in her eyes and all she could do was shake her head. Kunzite grabbed her shoulders roughly. “Minako, answer me now! What all did you hear?” His fingers dug into her skin, finally causing her to cry out in pain. “Kunz, you’re hurting me!” When he didn’t let go, she kneed him in the groin, making him break his grasp and she ran away.   
Minako ran through the castle, blinded by hot tears. She felt like she’d been running for ages when she ran out a doorway and into a moonlit garden. She collapsed onto the ledge of the fountain and wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth gently. Who was that person I just saw? He looked like Kunzite, smelled like him, talked like him, but Kunzite would never hurt me. It just goes to show that I really don’t know him. Minako heard footsteps and she looked up abruptly. Kunzite was walking towards her, his silver hair reflecting the moonlight and looking like a god. He reached out to her but she quickly moved farther away from him, not trusting him to touch her again.  
“I know I hurt you, Mina and I’m sorry. I vowed to myself to never hurt you and yet here we are. I lost my temper and it wasn’t ever meant to be directed at you. It’s my mother, she gets me every time.” Minako stretched out her body, making sure not to get too close to Kunzite. “What I just saw wasn’t you Kunzite, and if it was, I want a divorce because I refuse to live with someone like that, or be married to that person.” Kunzite winced noticeably at her words. “Minako, I swear that’s not who I am. If you heard what I think you heard, then you know that my mother is, well… Difficult, to say the least. When you said something earlier about the rumors of her living in the countryside, I changed the subject because I wasn’t ready to discuss my messed up family life.”  
Minako stayed silent for several moments, processing what Kunzite had just told her. Without a word, she stood up and reached her hand out to Kunzite. He sat there in shock, staring blankly at her hand. “Kunzite, let’s go to bed. We’ll talk more about this in the morning. I haven’t forgiven you yet, but it does no good to sit out here half awake and try to have a serious conversation.” Kunzite took her hand and pulled her close to him, breathing in her scent to calm his anger. After gently kissing her on top of her head, he murmured gently his acquiescence to her request.


	25. Young, Wild, and Free

Chapter 24: Young, Wild, and Free  
Previously in Chapter 21:  
“I love you, Rei. Even with your temper that would threaten to shake this castle down. I’m not trying to make decisions for you; I just don’t want to hurt you.” Rei stood in front of him, mouth open slightly in shock. Jadeite took that opportunity to sweep her into his arms and carry her back into the chamber, kissing her gently on her face and neck.  
Rei wiped sweat from her brow and swung her quiver off her shoulder. Construction on the new archery range finished a couple of weeks ago, and since then it was Rei’s daily ritual to practice for hours each day while Jadeite was meeting with his council. She walked out to collect her arrows from their targets when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. “You have exceptional aim, Rei. It’s a shame it went to waste in your Kingdom.” Rei turned around and saw Jadeite standing across the field, shading his eyes with his hand.   
“I’m glad the range is up to your standards, I was afraid my poor grounds men were going to quit under your ruthless demands.” Jadeite’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he heard Rei scoff loudly. She ran across the field, dropping her quiver and bow in the grass. “If I didn’t know any better, husband, I’d say you were mocking me. Not a smart move on your part.” Jadeite smiled as he lightly kissed her lips, enjoying her warm body leaning against his. He pulled away slightly and wrinkled his nose. “You stink of grass and sweat. I can’t have a smelly queen, so I think its bath time.” Rei frowned at him as he kissed her nose. “If you’re a good little queen, I may join you in the bath.” She started a protest that turned into an uncharacteristic squeal as Jadeite swung her body over his shoulder and carried her back to castle.  
Rei sat on a marble bench, watching Jadeite fill the tub with warm water. She loved watching the muscles move under his skin as he moved around to put her favorite scents into the water. Jadeite turned around to talk to Rei, only to catch her staring. “Something wrong Rei? Are there grass stains on my shirt?” He shot her a roguish smile as she blushed crimson. “No, I was just thinking and wasn’t paying attention to where I was looking.”  
Jadeite tugged his shirt over his head and pulled Rei to her feet, running his hands down her back. “I think you were watching me, Rei, but won’t admit it. That’s alright, though, I want you to look. After all, I look at you all the time.” His hands slid under her shirt and up her body, touching bare skin the whole way. Rei sighed and leaned her head on Jadeite’s shoulder. “Are we going to bathe or not? You did say I stink and that-” Jadeite cut her off with a hard kiss, breaking it only to remove her shirt. “Let’s bathe, wife.”  
Rei and Jadeite lounged in the bath for a long while, exchanging caresses, kisses and laughs. Once the water began to cool, Jadeite wrapped Rei in a fluffy towel and carried her to the bed. He removed her lean body from the towel and admired her body. Rei squirmed as his gaze, confused as to what was so interesting to him. “See something you like?” She asked coyly, drawing a deep, rumbling laugh from the chest that she couldn’t get enough of. “Always. You’re so beautiful, Rei. If I had it my way, you would never wear clothes again.” Rei looked abashedly at Jadeite, then moaned quietly as he moved to lay over her, kissing her neck and nibbling her collarbone.   
Jadeite kissed Rei gently. “You make me crazy when you do that…. It’s so enticing.” Rei chuckled slightly. “It’s only because you’re obsessed with me. It’s a little creepy.” Jadeite kissed her breasts, drawing another moan from her mouth. “You keep insulting me Rei and I will leave you here just like this, naked and wanting.” His fingers trailed lazily up her leg, teasing her with his feather light touch. “Ooh, I’ll behave, just don’t stop.” Jadeite grinned into the side of her breast, slowly running his tongue over her nipple and enjoying the slight arch it caused.  
“Luckily for you, I don’t want to stop, but you have to be a good girl.” Rei breathed her consent then gasped as he glided one finger over her slit. “You’re already wet, were you expecting something?” Rei started to answer but called out as his finger found her nub and circled it gently. Jadeite kissed down her abdomen, incorporating hints of tongue the further down he went. “Jadeite….” He lifted his head, smoke colored eyes glazed with lust. “Yes, Rei?” “Whatever you do, don’t stop.”  
Jadeite smirked and continued his downward path, kissing both hips and nipping them, making Rei jerk on the bed. Once he had her moaning and writhing uncontrollably on the bed, he moved back to cover her body with his, kissing her face. “I could get used to this view, it’s quite lovely. Your eyes shine like jewels when you’re aroused, my beloved Rei.” She laughed softly at him. “How long did it take you to come up with that line?” Jadeite kissed her mouth hotly, dominating her tongue with his. “What does that matter? The point is that I used it and it worked.” Rei shot him a look then closed her eyes tightly as he glided inside her tight cavern, groaning with the intense feeling.  
“Ah, I thought that might quiet your insults.” Jadeite fell into an easy rhythm, enjoying the spasms as she contracted around his member. Rei tilted her hips upward, digging her nails into Jadeite’s shoulders as he moved faster, bringing her closer to an orgasm with each thrust. Jadeite buried his face into her neck as her inner walls contracted hard, causing him to spasm violently into his own orgasm. He rolled off her, breathing heavily as she moved closer to lay her head on his shoulder. Rei laughed out loud, confusing Jadeite.   
“What’s so funny, Rei? Please tell me you’re not laughing at me, my manhood couldn’t possibly take the humiliation.” Rei only laughed harder, sitting up to catch her breath. “Oh I couldn’t possibly laugh at that.” She giggled again, “I was just thinking that we’re going to need another bath.” Jadeite sat up quickly, grabbing Rei into his arms and pulling her on top of him. “You’re an incorrigible woman, Rei. Luckily for you, I love it.” She leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers to prepare for round two.


	26. Uncharted Waters

Chapter 25: Uncharted Waters

Before she knew it, Ami was officially in the Western Kingdom. The month spent in the Spirit Kingdom was wonderful and rejuvenating, but passed too quickly for her liking. Ami’s litter rolled in the inner courtyard with much fanfare, the nobles and Dowager Queen Amaya waiting for her arrival. Ami stepped hesitantly out of her litter and curtseyed low to Amaya. To her surprised, Amaya lifted her up into a warm embrace. “Ami, I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve been awaiting your arrival and I hope everything is to your liking.” Amaya smiled widely and turned to face the nobles.  
“My lords and ladies of the Western Kingdom, I am so very happy to introduce Queen Ami from the Water Kingdom!” All the nobles applauded and nodded their heads approvingly, and Ami realized exactly what Endymion meant when he said that the nobles were under Amaya’s influence. After greeting all the nobles, Amaya clapped her hands. “Alright everyone, let’s not overwhelm our new Queen. After all, it’s only her first day of many so she will have time to talk more with you later. Right now, it’s time for us to go meet with my son so the newlyweds can be reunited.” All of the nobles left the courtyard as swiftly as they had come, leaving Ami alone with Amaya.  
“I received the letter from Emperor Endymion, Ami, and I would like to be the first to apologize. That is not how I raised my son, but unfortunately it seems that I turned a blind eye for too long.” Ami blushed slightly, taken aback by the sincerity in the Dowager Queen’s tone. “I assure you, Queen Mother; the thought never crossed my mind that you raised him poorly.” Amaya took Ami by the elbow and started walking towards the doors. “I appreciate hearing those words from you; I was worried that our relationship would start on a sour note. I have made arrangements for you to have your own chambers for the time being, unless you decide otherwise. There was no way I was going to force you to share space with Zoi unless you wanted to.” Ami stopped in her tracks at her words. “My own chambers? I assumed it would be innapropriate.”  
Amaya laughed gently. “It would be considered inappropriate if others were to find out, in fact, it would probably cause a fair amount of dissention amongst the nobles. It is my intention to make you as comfortable as you can, but if things were to change, you would always have the option to move into Zoi’s chambers.” Ami looked up at Amaya with tears glistening in her eyes. “Thank you so much for your hospitality. Would it be possible to go to my chambers now to clean up and change for dinner? I’m all dusty from the road.” Amaya nodded her assent and walked her down the hall.   
Ami’s face lit up when she saw her chambers. It was done up in elegant blue colors and there was a large bookshelf along one wall with room for all her books. “I heard that you are a scholar, so I made sure you had plenty of room for all your books and a large desk for writing. This chamber also has a lot of windows so you’ll have plenty of light for reading and writing. Do you like it?” Ami walked into the chamber and sunk onto a plush bench. “Like it? Queen Mother, I love it! It’s so considerate and so…. Perfect!” Ami’s face shone with glee. “Ami, when we’re in private you can call me Amaya. It’s too formal to call me Queen Mother all the time. I want us to be allies, maybe even friends.” Ami looked at Amaya with shock. “Of course, I didn’t mean to offend you. Amaya, then. Thank you for everything! May I inquire as to when dinner will be ready? I don’t want to be late.”   
Another voice rang out in the corridor, making Ami’s blood run cold. “Dinner is in few hours, wife. I hope you’ll join us?” Zoisite appeared in the doorway next to his mother. “I heard you come in, so I thought I would see how your travel went.” Ami’s face hardened with rage as she spoke two words. “Get out.” Zoisite sneered at the tremble in her voice. “I thought you would be more welcoming, guess I was wrong.” Ami stood up quickly, her face turning bright red. “I said get out! I have no desire to see your face ever again, you worthless excuse of a man!” Amaya stepped in front of Zoisite, blocking his view of Ami. “I think you heard her, Zoisite. You would do well to remember not to upset her, because it will upset me. I don’t think I have to remind you of why that’s a bad idea. Zoisite grimaced at his mother and bowed mockingly. “Of course, Lady Mother, as you wish. Although I do see that my wife does have a backbone, which is reassuring. It would never do for me to be married to a spineless creature. I’ll take my leave now.” He turned on his heel and sauntered down the hallway.   
“Ami, I’m so sorry for that. I thought I had him contained, but it looks like I’ll have to speak with my guards. Please, try to relax and get cleaned up. I’ll send a maid when dinner is ready, and please don’t fret about Zoisite. You’ll come to find out that I still run my castle with an iron grip and my son is nothing more than a figurehead.” She kissed Ami’s cheek gently. “I’ll see you soon. Your lady in waiting will be in soon to assist you with anything you need.” Amaya exited the chambers regally, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

Ami sat heavily in a chair, letting the events of today soak in. It certainly was an eventful welcome. The Water Kingdom seems dead compared to this one, but at least Amaya seems helpful. She rose out of her chair as a gentle knocking came at her door. “Please, come in.” A mousy young woman with long brown hair came into the chamber. “Greetings, your Majesty, my name is Lia, your lady in waiting. It’s an honor to meet you.” She curtseyed low in front of Ami. “How may I be of service to you?” Ami looked around the room. “You could help me by drawing a bath, I need to wash the road dust off. After that you can relax until dinner.” Lia curtseyed again and went to start the water.   
She soaked in the tub for a while, thinking about the trip here when a startling realization washed over her. “Lia, what is the date?” “It’s the 15th of September, my lady.” Ami sunk lower into the water as an overwhelming possibility washed over her. Her last courses were two weeks before the wedding and she hadn’t had one since. Is it possible….. There’s no way, but the date doesn’t lie, but I can’t be….. I cannot be pregnant already. Not from such a heinous act, that cannot generate a child. Ami shook her head sharply, knowing she was being completely irrational. She languished in the water for a long time, contemplating the options of her future and only feeling more trapped.


	27. Garden in Bloom

Chapter 26: Garden in Bloom  
Makoto explored a different part of the palace each day, determined to know every passageway as well as she knew her own at home. Nephrite had some business to attend to in the nearest town and promised to be home before dinner, leaving Makoto with nothing to do. Her muscles itched to practice her swordplay, even to go for a run. Unfortunately, she didn’t know where the training grounds were and fat flakes were falling heavily from the cold grey sky. Makoto was heading down the hall to her chambers when she ran into Tamo.   
“Ah, Makoto! I was getting ready to come see you. Would you care to join me for lunch? Maybe today I can tell you some stories about the Northern Kingdom.” Makoto laughed and took Tamo’s proffered arm. “How could I resist such an offer? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to steal me from your son.” Tamo chuckled and patted her arm. “If you could only be so lucky, daughter.” Makoto’s blush only made Tamo laugh harder as they entered the dining hall. Both had settled into their seats and starting eating when a messenger ran into the hall, wet and muddy.  
“Your Majesties.” He bowed quickly, trying to catch his breath. “What’s your name, boy?” Tamo rose out of his seat and motioned for the closest servant to bring some water. “S-Stefan, your majesty.” Tamo pulled out a seat and guided Stefan to it. “Please sit and catch your breath. Would you like some water?” Stefan took the goblet and gulped the water noisily. Once he drained the water, Tamo put a comforting hand on Stefan’s shoulder. “Now, what’s the message?” Stefan stood up suddenly, as if just remembering he had a message to deliver.   
“It’s King Nephrite, he was traveling back to the castle when his horse slid on some ice and landed on top of him. They’re bringing him back now but he’s hurt rather badly. I’m supposed to alert you and get the doctors prepared for his arrival.” Tamo sprang into action like a cobra, barking orders at everyone in the hall. “Makoto, go wait by the front gate for them and when they arrive, send a runner to the doctors’ area to let us know they’re coming. Can you do this?” Makoto stood up straight, her spine like steel. “Of course I can do this, I’ll see you shortly.” Both Makoto and Tamo exited the hall swiftly, heading in separate directions.  
Makoto paced by the front gate like a caged animal, ears straining for the sound hoof beats. Only a few minutes passed before she could hear shouting and saw a cloud of snow down the road. She saw two horses pulling a cart with Nephrite’s still body inside, piled under blankets to protect him from the cold wind. “They’re here; go now to the doctors’ area!” One of the palace messengers jumped to his feet and sprinted down a side corridor. There was a clamor of noise as the guards quickly raised the gate to let the party of men inside, all shivering and panting. “All of you get inside and get warmed up, we’ll take him from here. Thank you for your service today and please have as much warm ale as you want.” The men bowed deeply to Makoto and headed inside.   
She ran over to the cart to look at Nephrite, only to see him staring back at her. “Offering up my best ale, wife? Surely something must be done about that.” Silent tears streamed down Makoto’s face as she laughed, relieved that he didn’t seem to be seriously injured. “Very funny, Neph, now stay still. We’re taking you to the doctors; your father is already there.” Nephrite groaned and she looked him over to make sure he wasn’t more injured than he first appeared. “I’m not seriously hurt, Mako, I’m groaning because of all the ruckus made over a small injury.” Makoto scoffed loudly and motioned the guards forward. “You’re just lucky you’re not hurt more greiveously, Nephrite. It’s no small thing to have a horse fall on you.” Nephrite laughed loudly then moaned. “My horse didn’t fall on me. When he slipped I fell off of him and hit the ground. Poor boy was scared, but not hurt. I’m fine, really.” They arrived outside the doctors’ area. “Regardless, you still need to get checked out. I don’t want you to injure yourself worse.”   
After some time waiting for the doctor to look over Nephrite, he was declared to be uninjured other than some bruising on his back and a slightly fractured rib that would heal up on it’s own. Makoto and Tamo helped him back to his chambers and in to bed. Tamo lingered for a little while longer, then let the couple relax before dinner. “Come to bed with me, Makoto.” She walked over and sat gingerly on the side of the bed. “That’s not what I meant. Come lay with me, I’m wounded.” Makoto huffed at him and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder and draping an arm over his hips. Nephrite kissed her hair and breathed in her scent deeply. She still smells like a fresh garden of roses, after all this time. To think, I was worried she wouldn’t be tough enough for this Kingdom.  
“I’m sorry for worrying you today, my love.” Makoto snuggled a little closer to Nephrite, trying to avoid his fractured rib. “I wasn’t sure what to expect when the messenger said your horse landed on you.” Nephrite chuckled lowly. “Don’t know where he got that message, but as you know now, it wasn’t that bad.” Makoto quickly wiped away the tears that were forming. “Now, what’s this? I actually get tears from you? Here I thought that queens didn’t cry. Are you falling for me, pretty wife?” Makoto sat up indignantly. “What would make you think that? I don’t even like you!” Nephrite leaned forward and gently stroked her face. “Not even a little bit? I like to think I’m at least mildly attractive.” Makoto let out an uncharacteristic giggle. “Well, you may be a bit attractive, I’ll give you that.” Nephrite was now so close that their lips were almost touching. He closed the gap and kissed her gently, then she leaned in, intensifying the kiss.   
“I love you, Nephrite. Now and forever.”


	28. Free at Last

Chapter 27: Free at Last

Kunzite had been in much better spirits the last few days, chasing Minako around the castle and kissing her every chance he could. Homura was relocated back to her country manor the morning after her argument with Kunzite, lifting the mood of the castle significantly. Minako enjoyed the festivities honoring her arrival, even getting involved in a mock fight with some boys from the village. Every night there was an extravagant feast where all the nobles would come to the castle to dine. Minako was pleased to be the darling of court again, but the only opinion she truly cared about was Kunzite’s.   
The happy couple lounged lazily in bed one night, exhausted from the day’s activities. Minako flopped her head on Kunzite’s shoulder and sighed. “Something bothering you, Mina?” She shook her head slightly and kissed his shoulder. “No nothing at all, I’m just content. This is everything I could have ever wanted.” Kunzite pulled her closer to him and began stroking her back. “I still am sorry for the other night, that was totally out of character for me.” Minako sat up abruptly and stared at him. This is the first time he’s brought it up since his mother left, I wonder what brought this on. “I know it was, Kunz. After the scene your mother caused in the courtyard, I could understand how she would make someone so angry.”   
Flashback:  
Homura stood in the middle of the courtyard, screaming at Kunzite and demanding to stay at the castle, where she ‘belonged.’ Kunzite stood in front of her, face impassive to every insult she threw. Homura seemed to understand her tactic wasn’t working, so she tried a new one. “Well, that’s fine,” she started, “You stay here with your whore and defile the family name. There are all kinds of stories from the Air Kingdom, stories of all her lovers and the vile orgies she would hold. She’s not fit to be a queen.” Kunzite took a step towards his mother but a golden blur beat him there, and Minako got right into the Dowager Queen’s face. “How dare you?! How dare you spread such wild rumors! You know nothing of my past, so don’t proclaim false stories to help your case.” Kunzite stood behind Minako with a restraining hand on her shoulder. “I do believe the King, your ruler and my husband, has asked you to return to your manor in peace. If I were you, I would do so now.” Homura huffed and turned towards her carriage, snapping at the servants along her way.   
Kunzite waved a hand in front of Minako’s face to bring her to the present. “Minako, are you okay? I’ve been talking to you.” Minako smiled and nodded. “Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts. What were you saying, darling?” He chuckled and tapped her chin. “Oh, nothing much really, just complementing you on the way you handled my mother. Most women cower in fear just from her presence, but you, you my brave little wife, got right in her face and let her have it. I’ve had a feeling there was a fierce warrior hiding under those innocent blue eyes, and I was right.” She pounced on Kunzite, pinning his wrists to the bed. “So now I’m fierce, am I? Don’t men want a meek little thing they can use for babies and forget about any other time?” Kunzite was pleasantly surprised that it took him a bit of effort to break her grasp so he could flip her over and pin her down.  
“Not all men are in the market for such a woman. Personally, I prefer one with fight, passion and heat.” Minako giggled as Kunzite dug his fingers into her sides, mercilessly tickling her. “If you want heat, you should have married Rei. She’s got a worse temper than I do, if you can believe that.” Kunzite kissed her collarbone gently, enjoying the scent of her skin. “Speaking of Rei, have you heard from any of your friends? I got a letter from the Northern Kingdom yesterday regarding a riding mishap that Nephrite had a week or so ago. He’s alright, cracked a rib. I keep telling him not to ride in the snow, but he’s stubborn.”   
Minako laughed at the thought of Nephrite getting lectured by Kunzite. “I actually have received letters from them all this week. Ami wrote 3 weeks ago letting me know she was heading to the Western Kingdom, although I’m sure she’s been there for a week or so by now. Rei wrote to let me know that Jadeite and her are finally getting along, which took less time than I thought it would, given her temper and aversion to men. Makoto is doing fantastic; I guess Tamo is spoiling her to death. I’m still slightly worried about Ami, but I’ve heard plenty of stories about Amaya, and it sounds like she’ll be protected.”   
Kunzite nodded his head grimly. “I remember being a small boy and visiting the Western Kingdom. Zoisite convinced us all it would be a great idea to go play in the mud while wearing our court clothes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so mad, she boxed all of our ears and refused to let us attend the feast or leave our rooms for the next day. She’s strong as a raging waterfall, that one. Ami’s more than protected, she’s completely safe in Amaya’s care.” Minako quickly wiped away a tear at the thought of her thoughtful, intelligent friend being stuck somewhere where she wasn’t wanted by her husband.  
Kunzite hugged Mina close, their positions changing during the conversation. “I’ll tell you what; let’s organize something here at that palace for all of you to get together for. Maybe even Serenity can come, like a girl’s night. I’m sure us men can get together somewhere, or I can find something else to do.” Minako kissed Kunzite hard, the glee pouring off her body. “That would be so amazing!! I’ll start planning right away!” Minako started to leap off the bed, only to have Kunzite catch her around the middle.   
“Mina, there’s plenty of time to plan. For tonight, let’s go to bed. If you’re not tired yet, I can find a way for you to expel all that excess energy.” Minako playfully slapped Kunzite’s chest. “Maybe I don’t want to tonight. I could have a headache.” Kunzite roared in laughter and pulled her onto his lap. “You’re never not in the mood, you insatiable minx.” They spent the night laughing, talking and making love, neither one getting any sleep.


	29. A Warm Fire in the Heart

Chapter 28: A Warm Fire in the Heart

Rei and Jadeite had settled into an easy feel with each other, spending the days handling official business as a pair and staying up late exploring each other’s bodies. She had been in the Southern Kingdom for two months and was pleasantly surprised to see how smoothly she transitioned into being a Queen. Rei came back from her morning ride to stall Kiyoshi when a messenger with Eastern Kingdom livery rode up. That must be a response from Minako! That was a quick response, but the Kingdoms are closer together than they are in the Majikku Kingdom. The messenger leapt off his horse and dropped into a low bow, one knee on the ground as he presented a letter to Rei. “Letter from Queen Minako of the Eastern Kingdom for you, Majesty.” Rei took the letter, pressing a couple of gold coins into his hand. “Thank you, please rest inside and replenish yourself before you ride again. My stablemen will take care of your horse.”  
Rei ran into the palace and quickly opened the letter, anxious for some word from Minako. This time away from Minako hurt her, for she was used to seeing her all the time. It was nothing for Rei to go on a ‘vacation’ to the Eastern Kingdom and be gone for a year, just to escape her father. Rei finished reading the letter, letting out a small squeal of excitement at its contents. A voice came from behind, startling her. Quickly turning around, she came face to chest with Jadeite. “What’s all the excitement for, wife?” Jadeite pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek in greeting. “Minako wrote me back, her and Kunzite are inviting us to the Eastern Kingdom for a celebration of our marriages. It says here that Minako is going to have all of us Queens join her and you men will go out with Kunzite.” Jadeite took the letter from her to read it over, his grin growing wider. “Well, it looks like we have a few days to get everything packed before we have to leave. This also gives me time to get everything in order with the Kingdom for us to be gone for a bit.”   
Jadeite put the letter into his jacket pocket and looked at Rei. “I’m glad they invited us, I know you and the others grew up really closely and it must be hard for you all to be separated.” Rei nodded, lost in thought. “Yes, it’s been a bit of a challenge, but I think I speak for all of us when I say everyone wants to make sure Ami’s alright. She sent a letter off when she left the Spirit Kingdom but I haven’t heard anything else. I hope she’s doing well.” Jadeite hugged Rei tightly. “She’s probably doing just fine, Amaya will protect her and Zoi won’t dare go up against his mother. That woman is very formidable.” Rei wrapped her arms tighter around Jadeite and pulled away. “We’ll all know soon, anyway. So what’s on the agenda today, husband?”   
Jadeite walked slowly down the hallway arm in arm with Rei. “I have to meet with the council to make arrangements for our absence. You can go with me, or you can go to our chambers and oversee the packing. If you really want, you can have the maids start the packing so you can go to the range.” She paused in her step, pretending to think hard about her options, the laughed. “I think I’m going out to the range. It’s so beautiful out today, and who knows when I’ll be able to shoot again?” Jadeite laughed at his wife, kissed her fully on the mouth then parted ways, heading towards the council chamber.   
The sun beat fully in the midafternoon sky, threatening to scorch the earth with its heat. The only saving grace was a cool breeze that blew off the ocean down the road. Rei let loose her final arrow, marking another bullseye when she heard a low whistle come from behind. “That’s mighty impressive, Your Majesty. I had no idea you were that good of a shot.” She spun around to see the Captain of the Guard, Yamashiro dipping into a bow. “Thank you, Yamashiro. I didn’t think anyone came out here except for me.” Rei set her quiver lightly on the ground and sat, motioning Yamashiro to join her. Once they reached comfortable sitting positions, Yamashiro turned to Rei. “You’d be correct, Majesty. However, I was thinking that it wouldn’t be a terrible idea for some of our men to learn how to be archers. Too many depend on their swords, and as I’m sure you know, swords don’t fit every scenario.”  
She nodded, intently listening to his words. “What I was considering Majesty, was asking you if you would be willing to teach them how to use a bow. It’s obvious you have great skill, and I couldn’t think of a better teacher in the Kingdom.” Rei looked at the man for a moment, taken aback that he would request this. “I’m not sure it would be proper for me to teach men experienced in battle. The King and I will discuss it and I’ll give you an answer in a couple of weeks.” Yamashiro looked taken aback. “Surely this is a decision that you could make on your own, without King Jadeite’s permission? If I may be so forward my Queen, why so long for an answer?”  
“We have a trip planned to go to the Eastern Kingdom, we’ll be gone for a few weeks at most.” The man’s demeanor made her unsettled, so she quickly rose to her feet. “If you’ll excuse me, Yamashiro, I have packing to do.” Yamashiro dipped into another low bow, and Rei walked away stoically. I wonder what that was all about; he seemed to be really interested in having me teach the soldiers, but even more so for me to make a split second decision. Rei sighed heavily. Calm down, for all I know it could be the normal for the Captain of the Guard to make these kinds of requests. It’s odd sometimes how freely the people can approach a royal in this Kingdom.  
Rei crossed the threshold into the main hall of the castle, shaking the thoughts from her head. Jadeite walked out of the council room, almost colliding into her. “Fancy meeting you here, Rei. Going to pack?” Rei smiled up at Jadeite, admiring his strong facial features and the haunting smoke colored eyes that seemed to reflect his soul to her. “Yes, I was heading there now. Care to join me for a bath?” His eyes turned molten silver, her most favorite shade of all, as he took her hand in his and walked down the hall. “If I had it my way, we’d never leave the bath, my darling Queen.” They entered the chamber and shut the door tight, not wanting any intruders.


	30. Melting Glaciers

Chapter 29: Melting Glaciers  
Ami had been enjoying her time in the Western Kingdom, she hadn’t seen Zoisite since her arrival and Amaya had been walking with her in the afternoons, always making sure to drop Ami off at the library afterwards. The library was significantly smaller than her one back in the Water Kingdom, but it was no more than she expected, given that the Water Kingdom boasted the largest library in the world. Many a sunny afternoon was spent with Ami curled up in a chair voraciously reading as many books as she could get her hands on. One day, while she was buried in a book, someone entered the library unnoticed.   
“Oh, I didn’t realize you were in here, I’ll leave.” Ami jerked her head up at the sound of another’s voice and locked eyes with Zoisite. Ami straightened up in her chair, feeling a cold anger run through her veins. “No, I’ll leave. I need to stretch my legs anyway.” She stood up and walked past him to put her book back on the shelf when he took it out of her hand. “Wars of the Western Kingdom? I didn’t take you for one to read about ancient wars.” Ami flushed and snatched the book back. “I don’t believe in wars, they’re barbaric and usually can be avoided. However, I enjoy the strategy behind them. My father taught me strategy from a young age just as my mother taught me medicine.” Zoisite looked at Ami for a long time before speaking.   
“I had no idea you were so knowledgeable. All the women I’ve known have been dimwitted, except for my mother. Maybe I was too soon to judge you, wife.” Ami shot Zoisite a look of confusion. Was that a hint of tenderness I heard? I didn’t think it was possible. She lowered herself into a shallow curtsey. “Thank you, Zoisite. It’s been a long while since the last war and I hope to never see one, but it never hurts to be prepared. I’ll take my leave now.” Ami started to walk away when Zoisite gently caught her wrist. “Wait, Ami. It would please me if you would join me for dinner tonight in my chambers.” She didn’t answer right away, anxiety taking over her body. Zoisite plowed ahead, mentally preparing for disappointment. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ve been terrible to you and I don’t deserve an opportunity to show you any differently. All I ask is that you give me a second chance.”   
Against her better judgement, Ami felt her mouth move. “Yes, I’ll join you tonight. You’ll let your mother know?” He was so surprised at her acquiescence that he momentarily forgot to speak. “Uh, yes, I’ll tell her. See you tonight?” Ami nodded and walked out of the library. She spent the walk back to her chambers trying to talk herself out of dinner but couldn’t. Everyone deserves a second chance, even Zoisite. A lot can change in a month in half; maybe I can find the man in the monster I’ve seen. Besides, it may not be a bad idea, since I very well could be carrying his child. It was now the middle of October and Ami still hadn’t had her courses, she also had severe nausea in the morning. She came to the door of her chambers and went inside, searching for a dress to wear for the evening.  
Zoisite went to find his mother, and after some searching, found her sitting in the garden, taking in the late afternoon sun. “There you are, Mother. I’ve been looking for you.” Amaya opened her eyes, smiling at Zoisite. “What can I do for you, my son?” Zoisite knelt down in front of his mother, bowing his head in respect. “I’ve come to let you know that I’ve invited Ami to dinner in my chambers tonight. She agreed, so she will not be in the dining hall tonight.” He looked up at his mother in time to see a slight frown spread across her porcelain features. “Are you sure that’s wise, Zoi?” His face reddened and he lowered his head again. “Yes, Mother, I’m ready to get to know her more. After running into her at the library I know understand that she’s not like the women I’m used to dealing with. I want to get the chance to know her better, to know how that mind of hers works.” Amaya’s frown turned upwards into a smile similar to a cat that’s caught a canary. “Why Zoi, are you saying there might be a chance you could come to love her? That you can actually become a human being and treat your wife the right way?” Zoisite’s face turned even redder and he coughed lightly. “I wouldn’t go that far yet, Mother. We’ve only been married a few months and she wasn’t even here for the first month of it.” Amaya stroked her son’s cheek lovingly.   
“Well, no matter. It’s about time you came around since she’s carrying your heir.” Zoisite fell backwards onto the hard ground before finding his feet and standing up. “Wh-What?! She told you that?” Amaya laughed at her son. “She didn’t need to, I’m a woman who’s borne a child myself so I know the signs. If Ami hasn’t said anything, then give her time. It was wrong of me to say something before she told you.” Zoisite was spluttering for words, his brain running at an accelerated pace. “I can’t just forget what you said, Mother! If this is true then we have preparations to make! A royal nursery, a coronation for the Prince, a naming ceremony-” Amaya cut Zoisite off. “Stop. Wait for her to tell you. She may not even be fully aware of it yet, but given her intelligence, she very well may be. You have to be patient with this.” Zoisite took a deep breath before continuing. “You’re right; I’ll wait for her to tell me. First, we’ll start with dinner.”  
Before Ami knew it, she was expected at Zoisite’s chamber. She wore a light blue dress that was tight at the chest and flowing down to the floor across her torso, not wanting her small tummy to show. I have to tell him that I’m carrying his child. It’s his right to know, but why do I feel so scared? As she was walking up to his door, a messenger stopped her. “A letter from Queen Minako, Majesty.” Ami thanked him and quickly opened it, excited to hear word from one of her friends. A quick scan of the letter told her that Minako was going to have a gathering at the Eastern Castle in two weeks and both Ami and Zoistie were invited. This is exactly what I needed, Ami thought, more than anything I need my friends right now.   
Ami opened the chamber door still holding the letter in her hand. Zoisite met her at the door with a low bow, and then he noticed the letter. “A letter from one of the Queens?” Ami nodded and let him kiss her hand. “Yes, it’s from Minako. She and Kunzite are having a gathering for all the Kings and Queens at their palace in two weeks. It’s our invite.” Zoisite smiled warmly. “Then I guess we better start making arrangements for this trip, shouldn’t we? It sounds like it will be a great time.” He motioned for Ami to sit at the table he had laden with food. “Let’s eat and we can discuss it more if you’d like.” Ami took her seat and started to delicately pick up food to put on her plate. “I didn’t know what your favorites were, so I just got an assortment of our delicacies.” Ami took a bite of a meat dish that she had never seen before and her eyes lit up.  
“It’s delicious! What kind of meat is this?” Zoisite chuckled at her impassioned response. “It’s elk; we have a bountiful amount of them in this land so it’s a common dish in the Kingdom. Do you like it?” Ami nodded as she took another bite. Both Ami and Zoisite ate dinner in pleasurable silence, both enjoying the many dishes the kitchen prepared. After their meal, they both relaxed on a couch in front of the lowly burning fire. Ami fidgeted uncomfortably, causing Zoisite to look concerned. “Are you uncomfortable here, Ami? You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” She looked at Zoisite and smiled uneasily. I guess it’s now or never, she thought. “I’m fine Zoisite, but I do have something I need to discuss with you. Zoisite reached over and gently took her hands in his. “Of course, you can talk to me about anything.” Ami fidgeted a bit more, and then finally spilled the truth. “Well, I’ve been waiting to tell you to make sure I was right, and I was. Zoisite, I’m with child, the heir to the Western Kingdom.”


	31. Stop to Smell the Roses

Chapter 30: Stop to Smell the Roses

Makoto and Nephrite were finalizing all packing and arrangements for their trip to the Eastern Kingdom, causing the castle to have a constant buzz. Tamo had agreed to watch over the Kingdom in their absence, since the people still had a lot of respect for their old King. The carriages and horses were being led out of the front gate when a messenger came galloping up the road, almost falling off his horse in his haste to get the message to Nephrite.   
“Wait, Your Majesty! I have an important letter for you regarding the gathering you’re leaving for!” The young messenger jumped off his horse and raced to Nephrite, gasping for air. Nephrite took the letter and told the messenger to head inside and let his horse rest. He read over the letter and frowned, then grinned. “What’s wrong, Neph?” Makoto rode up next to him, looking concerned. “Nothing is wrong, Mako. Our silly Empress strikes again.” He let out a small chuckle and handed the letter to Makoto.   
Makoto, Nephrite-  
Hi! Change of plans, we’re going to have the party at Endy’s palace in the Central Kingdom. Hopefully this reaches you before you leave, because I’m ready to party and eat sweets! Well, I guess if you guys don’t show up within 3 days of everyone else, we can send a messenger to the Eastern Kingdom, or something like that. Anyway, I can’t wait to see you both!   
Usagi  
Makoto shook her head at her friend’s excitement. “Well, my love, it looks like we’re off to the Central Kingdom.” Nephrite grinned and spurred his horse, leading the way towards the Central Kingdom.   
That night, they camped under the stars. Makoto and Nephrite laid out in a meadow and named off different constellations and laughing at each other’s attempts to name ‘new’ stars. “I’m glad we’re doing this, Neph. I’ve been so worried about Ami and it will be so wonderful to see her. I hope that she’s doing alright and Zoisite isn’t being a monster to her.” Nephrite slid Mako’s hand into his and squeezed it gently. “You’re laying here under the stars with your amazing, dashingly handsome husband, and you’re thinking about your friend? I’m wounded Mako.” She giggled and lightly punched his arm. “Well, what would you rather do?”  
Nephrite rolled her on top of him and trapped her lips with his. “Oh, I could think of something…” Mako smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Nephrite ran his fingers through her long brown hair, groaning as she started to move her body against his. He broke the kiss and switched positions, preferring to feel her under him. “Do you want something, my scandalous little wife?” Makoto moaned lightly as he kissed the top of her breasts, teasing her into submission. “How am I scandalous? You’re the one assaulting me!” Nephrite laughed and unfastened her dress.   
“You’re the one who started this Mako. We’re out in the open; anyone can walk up and see us… ‘Assaulting’ each other.” At the word assaulting, he nipped at her collarbone, causing her to strain against him and whimper. “You’re such a tease, Neph. I want you.” Nephrite kissed lightly down her torso, smiling into her skin. “I’m not a tease, you’re just impatient.” He slid her dress completely off her body and stared at her skin glowing softly in the moonlight. She turned glittering emerald eyes to him, stoking his inner flame to volcanic proportion and making his breeches uncomfortably tight.   
“What are you staring at, Neph? It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before.” He looked her in the eye for a moment before speaking. “It’s the moonlight; it makes you look like a goddess of an enchantress that bewitches any man who looks at her.” Mako laughed at her husband before recapturing his lips, twining her body with his.  
Nephrite awoke to shouts of his name. With a jolt, he realized the sun was high in the sky and both he and Mako were still lying naked in the grass. “Mako, Mako, wake up, now. The guards are looking for us and we have to get dressed.” Her green eyes opened with a flash of confusion, then panic. She sat bolt right up and began searching for her clothes. After a few minutes, both were completely dressed and it wasn’t a moment too soon as the voices got close to them. “We’re over here, there’s no need to worry!” A horn sounded in the distance and a group of three guards came up to them.  
“Your Majesties thank the gods. We’ve been looking for you for hours. Shall we escort you back to camp? We need to get moving if we’re going to be on schedule.” Nephrite took Mako’s hand and they walked back to camp, ready to start another day of riding.


	32. Who's Ready for a Party?

Chapter 31: Who’s Ready for a Party?  
Within a space of three days, all 8 Kings and Queens had arrived in the Central Kingdom. Usagi greeted all of her friends with a hug that was more of a tackle and babbling. All the couples settled into their chambers, except for Ami and Zoisite, who were still maintaining separate chambers. Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako were confused because there seemed to be a new warmness between Ami and Zoisite that hadn’t been seen previously.   
That night, there was a big feast celebrating the marriages. Everyone sat around the table and talked about the various adventures they had experienced while apart. “You did not, Mina!” Rei’s voice boomed over everyone else’s at Minako’s telling of how she faced down Homura. Minako giggled and took another drink of her wine. “I did too, Reiko. She was an awful person and she hated me simply because she saw that someone else would have influence over her son. Honestly, I felt so bad for Kunzite, I had to say something.” Mako laughed loudly, clapping Ami on the back. “So what have you been up to, Ami? We haven’t heard anything from you since you left Spirit Kingdom.”   
Ami regaled her friends of all the things she’d been through, leaving out the growing bump hiding under her dress. Zoisite’s eyes met hers from the other end of the table and he smiled, making Ami blush and smile back. Rei noticed the exchange and wondered what had happened there. “Ami, are you and Zoisite getting along alright?” Ami blushed again and coughed. “Yes, we’ve been working on building a relationship with each other. Something happened while I was still in the Spirit Kingdom and he changed towards me. To be honest, I still don’t understand it, but I’m content with it right now.” Rei narrowed her eyes, feeling like there was more to the story than Ami was telling them.   
After dinner, the women and men went separate ways, Usagi and the Queens heading to the Great Room for games and the men heading out into town. Once the women settled into the room, sitting on the floor or lounging on various couches, the conversation went back to Ami. “So is he really treating better, Ami?” Worry clouded Makoto’s eyes as she waited for her friend’s response. “He is, as I said before, something changed in him and he treats me more like an equal with intelligence than he did before.” Rei butted in, getting straight to the point. “I feel like you’re not telling us something, Ami. What’s going on?”   
Ami cleared her throat. “Well, I was going to wait until we were alone, so now’s the time I suppose.” She twisted her fingers together in anxiety. “I’m, um…. I’m with child.” The room erupted into various emotions, ranging from Usagi’s squeal of glee to Rei’s enraged outburst. “Ami! That’s so wonderful! How far along are you?” Usagi leapt onto the couch next to her and tugged lightly on her arm. “How could you keep this from us, Ami? How long have you known?” Makoto looked hurt. Ami called for quiet so she could answer everyone’s questions.  
“I’m only about 3-4 months along, and I figured it out after I got into the Water Kingdom. I wasn’t sure about it at first, but I had to tell Zoisite since it’s his child. Originally, I was going to write to all of you to tell you, but then we got the invite to come here so I thought I would wait until we were all together. Sorry if I upset any of you.” Minako sat on the floor next to Ami’s feet and rested her head gently on Ami’s knee. “It’s alright, Ami. No one’s really mad, just surprised. If you’re happy for this child then so are we, right, Rei?” Rei’s face was glowing red, her eyes turned into flashing amethyst orbs. “I’m upset, but that’s because I’m not sure if he’s really changed. I’m not going to have Ami raising a child in a hostile environment.” Ami reached her hand out to Rei and clasped her hand. “Just give him a chance, Rei. You’ve only had one experience with him that wasn’t very flattering and it’s different now. Hold your judgement for a little while longer, please.”  
Rei let out a heavy sigh, gently squeezing her friend’s hand. “Alright, I’ll give him a chance, but only because you asked me to. He better have changed as much as you say he has.” Ami gave her a small smile. “Alright, enough of all the tension. Who wants to play a card game?!” Usagi bounded off the couch to find the cards, knocking things over in her haste. All five of the women settled onto the large couch, enjoying the comfort of being together.  
Endymion and his friends settled into their favorite table at the local bar. “It’s been a while since we’ve been here, huh?” asked Kunzite. “Yeah, it’s been a few years but it’s nice to be able to do this again. Plus, I don’t think any of us would be up for a night of chick flicks.” Jadeite shook his head and laughed. After ordering drinks, the men settled into a casual conversation about their Kingdoms. “It’s been a light winter up North, which always helps the farmers and their crops.” Nephrite said. Endy gently elbowed him in the side and chuckled. “Didn’t stop you from falling off your horse and scaring everyone, you idiot.” The whole table erupted in raucous laughter at the jab.   
Nephrite flushed and elbowed Endymion back. “Well, I may have gotten away with myself for a moment.” Zoisite chuckled lightly, catching Jadeite’s attention. “So what’s been going on with you, brother? You seem different.” Zoisite shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. “Well, after I came home, my mother had a frank conversation with me about how I treated Ami. It made me think about what I did and how wrong I was to treat her that way. So we’ve been talking and trying to build a relationship, and Ami is with my child.”   
There was a lot of cheering and backslapping from all the men at the good news. “Who would have thought that you would be the first of us to have a child? How far along is she?” Nephrite jokingly punched Zoisite in the shoulder. “Well, she’s only a few months along, but we’re hoping for a boy.” Endymion smiled warmly at his friend. “Let’s raise a toast to the new heir to the Water Kingdom.” All the men brought their glasses together and took a large drink. “I’m glad for you Zoisite.” Kunzite locked eyes with him, expressing his joy. “This calls for another round!” Kunzite motioned at the bartender.   
As the night progressed later, the men stumbled from their table and started to head out of the bar. “Our wives are going to be mad that we got this drunk.” Jadeite tripped over his own foot and bumped into Endymion. “Usagi’s probably already asleep, so maybe I can just slip into bed.” Nephrite laughed. “You have it lucky; I can guarantee Makoto is waiting for me.” Zoisite stayed silent, knowing that he had no one to get into bed with. All of them crossed the threshold of the palace walls when an explosion rocked the town.


	33. Walls Come Crashing Down

Chapter 32: Walls Come Crashing Down

The night air was full of the smell of smoke and blood, inhuman screams echoing through the clear sky. Endymion and the Kings quickly found sobriety and sprinted up to the castle, each eager to make sure their wives were safe. As they started down the hallway, another explosion rocked the castle, sounding even closer than the first. The men came to the door of the Great Room it was thrown open, revealing Rei, Minako and Makoto with fierce looks on their face.   
“Oh thank the Gods you’re all okay, we were worried.” Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite ran to their respective spouses, checking them for injuries much to the women’s displeasure. Endymion and Zoisite headed into the Great Room to find Ami and Usagi. Once they entered the back of the room Usagi rushed forward with a chair above her head, ready to strike. “Usagi, it’s me. It’s alright, you’re safe now.” She dropped the chair and ran forward, burying her face into Endy’s chest. Zoisite made his way around the couple, sick with anxiety for Ami. He found her sitting in an easy chair, face drawn and pale. “Ami!” He dropped to the floor in front of her, grasping her hands in his. “Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?”   
Ami quickly shook her head, dispelling his fears. “No, we’re both fine, just startled. What’s going on out there?” Zoisite shrugged his shoulders, still holding her hands tightly. “We don’t know yet, the explosions just started as we got to the castle.” Shouting from the hallway brought Zoisite and Endymion back out of the room. “What do you mean, stay in the castle?! There’s no way in hell I’m letting you leave me behind!” Rei’s face was bright red and her eyes were flashing with her anger. Jadeite sighed deeply. “Fine, you can come out with us, but don’t run headfirst into danger!” Rei scoffed. “Yes, because I’m a toddler that needs a babysitter. I’M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING STUPID, YOU DOLT; I’M A FIRE KINGDOM PRINCESS! WE LEARN HOW TO FIGHT FROM A YOUNG AGE!” Jadeite had the grace to look abashed. “Wait, if she gets to go out then so do Minako and me!” Makoto glared daggers at Nephrite.  
“Alright, enough!” Endymion’s voice cut through the clamor. “All the Queens can go out with us, since all of them have combat training and weapons.” Ami showed up in the doorway behind Endymion and cleared her throat. “Actually, Endy, I would prefer to stay here in the castle. As we all know, I’m in a delicate state right now, and as it is, I’m not a fighter. I do, however, have an extensive knowledge of medicine. I’ll work with the physicians here to treat the wounded.” She met Zoisite’s eyes and he nodded slightly. “Then it’s settled. Let’s get suited up and-”   
The third explosion of the night hit its mark, knocking down the wall surrounding the castle. “Dammit, let’s get moving. I want everyone back here as soon as possible. Ami, you can find the medic wing, right?” She nodded and swiftly walked away from the group. The rest of them split off to gear up for whatever was waiting outside.   
A little while later….

Seven people stood in the main hall of the castle, waiting for Endymion’s orders. He split the group up into couples, allowing Zoisite to go on his own. They all got areas to investigate, and took off. Rei and Jadeite went north, Makoto and Nephrite south, Minako and Kunzite west and Zoi east. Guards that could walk went with the royal couples, the others were carried inside.   
Rei and Jadeite walked along the damaged wall, Jadeite staying close to Rei. “I’ve only seen one type of bomb do this kind of damage.” Jadeite mused aloud. Rei turned to him and replied sharply. “Yes, I know.” She turned away and stomped forward. On the Southern part of the wall, Makoto and Nephrite had just finished moving rubble off the last of the guards, sending them to the castle. “Who would want to do this to Central Kingdom? All tension was dissolved upon our marriages.” Nephrite looked grimly at Makoto. “Yes it was, or so we thought. I imagine whoever did this will show their face sooner or later.” Makoto grabbed her javelin with a grimace and moved towards the new hole in the wall.  
Minako stalked along the wall, her wickedly curved scimitar drawn. Kunzite was able to keep up pace with her, watching for any movement in the dark. They moved in silence, finally coming upon some rubble and a large chunk of something metallic gleamed in the moonlight. Minako started to move towards it but was held back by Kunzite. “Please let me go look, Mina.” She gave a quiet huff and stood back. Kunzite got closer to the rubble and swore loudly, causing Minako to run to his side. “What’s wrong, Kunzite? Are you hurt?” He turned a taut face to her and showed her the emblem stamped on the bomb fragment. Minako had to squint a little because of the dim moonlight, but once she realized what it was, she gasped.   
“That- That’s the symbol for the Fire Kingdom.”


	34. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 33: Surprise, Surprise  
After the discovery of the Fire Kingdom emblem, Minako fell silent and stayed that way. Inside, her head was buzzing with the information. How is Rei going to take this? I know her father is border-line evil, but I wouldn’t think he would be capable of this. What’s the purpose of this, anyway? War? Causing Rei more harm? Minako shook her head lightly, trying to dispel the thoughts that made her stomach turn. Before she knew it, they were standing back in front of the castle, where Endymion and Usagi were overseeing the transport of injured people.   
“Endy, we need to have a meeting.” Endy didn’t look at Kunzite because he was directing more people into the palace. Kunzite grabbed Endymion’s shoulder roughly, and when he opened his mouth to yell at Kunzite he showed him the chunk of bomb. “Endy, we need to meet right now.” Endymion’s eyes widened and he yelled for able bodied guards to find the other Kings and Queens and tell them to come to the throne room immediately. “Let’s go, Kunzite.” Endymion stopped in his tracks and turned towards Minako. “Sorry, Minako, I forget that there’s extra people that need to be involved. You come too.” Minako nodded wordlessly and followed.   
While they were waiting, Endymion and Kunzite paced the throne room restlessly while Usagi sat with Minako trying to get her to speak. The doors to the throne room were flung open with abandon as the rest of the kings and queens filed in. “We came as fast as we could, what’s going on Endy?” Zoisite was gasping for air, having run a long way. “Kunzite and Minako found something while they were out scouting. Kunzite, will you bring the item forward?” Kunzite grabbed the fragment and showed the group. Then the fireworks started.   
Rei was the first to react with a string of violent and forceful curses. “He really just couldn’t let me go, just when I thought I was rid of him that son of a bitch has to force his way back in.” Jadeite put a hand lightly on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. Makoto stepped forward and took Rei by the arm, directing her to a chair so she could cool down. A servant rushed up and poured Rei a glass of cool wine, which she drained in one drink. Minako shifted to be closer to Rei and pulled Rei’s head to her chest, gently stroking her raven hair.   
Jadeite turned from Rei to Endymion, knowing what the next question would be. “If you’re going to ask if Rei had anything to do with this, she didn’t. She’s told me how she was treated under her father’s raising and there is absolutely no way that she had anything to do with that.” Zoisite interjected into the conversation, raising his voice to be heard. “We all know that the Fire Kingdom has a very long history of being ruthless and trying to invade other Kingdoms. I’m with Jadeite; I don’t think Rei had anything to do with it.” Endymion’s forehead creased as he mulled over his thoughts. “The sun is coming up and we’ve all been up far too long. Let’s all get some sleep and talk more about this later. If I know one thing, it’s that Tatsuo will contact us before there is another attack. He forgets that I’ve worked alongside him in war and I know his tactics.” Everyone nodded and started to file out except for Minako, Rei, Kunzite and Jadeite.   
Minako looked up at the men, gentle tears rolling down her face. “This is going to be inconvenient for one or both of you, but let me stay with her. I’ve dealt with her through these kinds of things many a time over the years.” Kunzite and Jadeite looked at each other for a moment then nodded. “I’ll see you after a while Rei.” Jadeite bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. “I love you.” The words came out as barely a whisper, but Jadeite heard them all the same. “I love you too, Rei.” She stood up and almost fell over, the combination of alcohol and no sleep wreaking havoc on her body. Jadeite caught her and lifted her into his arms. Minako stood next to Rei, tears still rolling down her face. “Minako, I’ll be okay with Jadeite. You go to bed with your husband; you need him more right now than I need you.”   
Minako leaned over Rei and kissed her forehead. “Take it easy, firecracker. I’ll see you soon.” Jadeite carried Rei out of the hall and to their chambers, gently laying her on the bed. He went to the bathing chamber to get some cool towels to clean her face when he heard a terrifying sound come from the bed. He raced back into the room to see Rei curled up in a ball on the bed, sobbing hysterically and shaking uncontrollably. Jadeite sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap. She curled into his chest as the sobs wracked her body, clutching his shirt to her face. They sat there like that for a long while, Jadeite gently rocking back and forth with Rei on his lap, until she finally had run out of energy and fell asleep. After some rearranging, he curled up next her on the bed, both falling asleep in their muddy clothes.  
A few hours later, all the couples had reconvened in the throne room, some eating their lunch like they hadn’t eaten in years, others barely picking at it. An announcement rang out that there was a messenger, and a young man stumbled in, covered in mud and blood. Endymion stood up in shock, seeming to know the man. “Yuko! I was afraid you were dead! Where have you been?” Yuko started to bow, but lost his balance and collapsed, seemingly dead. Endymion rushed forward, yelling for Ami to join him. After a brief exam, it was determined he was still alive, but had lost a lot of blood. Yuko gained consciousness enough to warn Endymion. “My liege, it was the King of Fire and the Dowager Queen of the East.” The poor man fainted again after that, and guards took him to the medic wing on a stretcher after Endymion took the letter from him. “I want constant updates on his condition, and spare nothing. He is to get the best treatment we can give him.”  
Endymion walked back to his throne, sitting heavily. “That was my best friend as a child.” He explained without being asked. “Several times, I have tried to up his station, but he would refuse every time.” Endymion stared at the floor for a few minutes before shaking himself back to reality. “Alright, let’s see what’s in this letter.” He tore the wax seal and read the letter aloud:

Kings of the Kaze Kingdom:  
The Fire Kingdom has your castle in Central Kingdom surrounded, and we intend to take it over in 2 days. We have watch on all roads going out so no one will be allowed to leave. We are giving you the option to surrender, give up all lands, gold and holdings to your thrones. If we have not received word of your surrender in 48 hours, we will destroy the town and kill everyone in it, and then will move to each individual kingdom to repeat the process. You have been given the terms, so choose wisely.  
Hi wa subete moemasu!   
King Tatsuo and Queen Homura

This time, it was Kunzite who swore loudly. “My mother?! I knew she was up to something before I banished her from the castle.” Endymion put the letter down and looked at his friends. “Well, we have 48 hours to figure out how to make this work. Although, I do wonder, how did they know that we all would be here?” Ami spoke up at that point, strategy being her favorite thing. 

“Well, if they had any intentions of truly taking over the Kaze Kingdom, they would have had to build up an intricate spy system. It would be a combination of people we trust and people we wouldn’t suspect. More than likely, this has been going on for a long while and the Treaty was a convenient way of lulling both Kingdoms into a false sense of peace.” Endymion sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. “You’re perfectly correct, Ami. This is definitely well thought out.”   
Zoisite walked to the front of the room and drove a dagger through the letter. “Well, who’s ready to go to war?”


	35. This Means War

Chapter 34: This Means War  
Previously in Chapter 33  
Zoisite walked to the front of the room and drove a dagger through the letter. "Well, who's ready to go to war?"  
The following morning dawned cold and grey. No one had really slept the night before, King Tatsuo’s threat hanging heavily on everyone’s minds. Zoisite sat on the side of bed, blearily looking out the window at the army amassing in front the castle. He had been shocked when Ami came to him last night, wanting to share his bed. Ever since they spent time together in the Western Kingdom and the announcement of a royal heir, she had become softer towards him, which only increased his guilt of how he treated her previously. Each time he brought it up, Ami quickly changed the subject.  
Zoisite was pulled from his ruminations by Ami walking out of the bathing chamber. “What are you going to be doing today, Ami?” She quickly ran a towel through her short hair before answering. “I’m going back down to the medic wing, they’re extremely short staffed with the influx of all the injured.” Zoisite nodded his head. “Good. I feel bad by keeping you out of the action, but with your condition I don’t want you in danger. It’s moments like this that I’m grateful I married you instead one of the others. They’d take my head off before letting me keep them away from the action.” Ami chuckled, thinking of each of her friends’ reactions to be told to stay away. “I guess you did luck out there, huh? Lucky you.” Zoisite pulled Ami close and placed a gentle kiss on her growing abdomen. “Once all this is over, we’ll go home and raise a child the Western Kingdom would be proud of.” Ami grinned widely and bent down to kiss Zoisite’s lips. “That sounds delightful. Let’s get through this first, though. I know you can do this, Zoi.” He placed another gentle kiss on her abdomen and walked her to the medic wing.   
“No! The only way to beat him is to kill him! He will never give up, trust me, I know this.” Rei was standing at the foot of the table, bracing her arms on the table and glowering at Endymion. Endymion sighed heavily, growing tired of arguing with Rei about every little detail. “Rei, no offense, but I’ve been doing this war thing for a long time and there’s a process to this.” Rei let out a growl and shoved away from the table, pacing around the throne room with a fiery energy. “Endymion, you’re showing too much mercy. I know this man, he’s ruthless and he won’t stop. Listen to Rei; she’s grown up with him and his ruthless tactics.” Endymion slammed his fist on the table, making Usagi jump. “Dammit I know how to run my Kingdom! I just have to figure out how to overcome this latest obstacle!” He roared loudly, making Usagi place her hand over his. “Endy, we know you’re trying your best in a short time to make this work, but we don’t have the time or resources. We have to figure this out now or never.” Endymion looked Usagi, his features softening at his beautiful and strong wife. “You’re right, Usagi. Rei, come back to the table and we can discuss this.”  
After several hours of planning, arguing and scheming, everyone felt that they had an acceptable plan. By the time they left the throne room, it was dark outside. “Well, we only have one day to act before it all comes crashing down on us. Do we have this?” Kunzite looked at Endymion. “There’s no way to be sure until we try it. Everyone needs to try to get some sleep. Come on, Usagi.” After brief good nights, the couples split off, each going to their chambers.   
Makoto flopped on the bed as soon as she crossed the threshold. “That was an extremely long, long day. How confident are you with the plan we came up with?” Nephrite plopped down next to Makoto and kissed her nose. “I’m not sure, how good of an actress is your dear Rei?” Makoto snorted. “She can be convincing when she needs to be, but this is a different breed of man. This could all backfire because her father doesn’t believe her.” Nephrite sighed heavily. “I was afraid you were going to say that. All we can do is trust her. I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep beautiful wife. After all this is over, you’re never leaving bed again.” Makoto giggled and sat up to blow out the candle, her giggling turning into a full blown laugh as Nephrite straddled her and kissed along her neck.  
Kunzite and Minako lay in bed together, both too tired to move. After a long period of silence, Minako propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Kunzite. “Rei can do this, Kunz. She has an intense hatred of her father, but I also know that she would do anything to end his reign of terror. I believe in her, isn’t that enough?” Kunzite didn’t answer for a long time, and then sat up in bed. “I want to believe in her, Mina, I do. But the fact of the matter is this plan has several holes and a massive probability of failing. If it does fail, where does that leave everyone? What’s going to stop him from taking over all the Kingdoms? There’s a lot more to this than having faith in one woman.” Minako frowned deeply. “One Queen. Don’t underestimate her abilities. Rei will pull through for us.” Kunzite sighed dejectedly. “Well, I guess we’ll have to see how this plays out. Come lay with me, Mina and try to sleep. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”  
Rei was a nervous ball of energy; she couldn’t sit still for anything. Jadeite watched his wife pace around the room for a while, and then got up to stop her. As soon as he touched her, she flinched away so hard she almost fell over. He took a step back and addressed her. “Rei, are you going to be okay? You look pale and sweaty.” Rei muttered something under her breath, continuing her pacing and not meeting his eyes. Jadeite tried several times to get her attention, with no avail. Finally, he’d had enough and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. “Rei, snap out of it!” Rei turned into a wild animal, flipping Jadeite over her shoulder and grabbing her dagger that she kept hidden in her dress, pressing it against his neck. “Rei! Rei, it’s me!” Her amethyst eyes were glazed over and she didn’t seem to notice her surroundings. Acting on instinct, Jadeite slapped her hard across her face. Eyes coming into focus, Rei took a quick inventory of their positions and lightly leapt off him, horror on her face.   
“Jadeite, I’m sorry! I don’t even know what I was doing!” She slid to the floor, dropping her dagger to hold her face in her hands. He got off the floor, holding a bit of cloth to the small cut in his neck. “You were sleepwalking; I’ve seen it before with some of my soldiers. It usually happens when someone doesn’t get enough sleep under duress. Come on, you’re going to bed. Tomorrow is too important for you to be tired.” Rei slowly got to her feet and let Jadeite remove her clothes. “Yeah, you’re right, let’s go to bed. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep, but I’ll try for you.” Jadeite gave her a small smile as he tucked her gently into bed, crawling in next to her and cradling her in his arms.


	36. The Gloves Come Off

Chapter 35: The Gloves Come Off  
Sun poured in through the windows, shining on a warm spring day. Contradictory to the weather outside, the atmosphere in the castle was arctic. Even though everyone was in the throne room, no one was speaking. Minako sat in a corner of the room, holding Rei’s head in her lap and absentmindedly stroking her hair. Usagi, Makoto and Ami sat close by, nervously watching over them. The men paced randomly through the room, occasionally muttering things at each other as they passed. After a while of the silence, Rei slowly sat up, moving as if she were wounded. She walked to the middle of the room, causing the men to stop pacing and looked at her expectantly.  
“I’m ready.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei walked down the hallway at a clipped pace, her head buzzing with her mission. Next to her, Jadeite kept whispering reassurances to her. “You’ll be fine, Rei. We have a maid going with you that will get a message to our mole in his camp if something goes wrong. You’re just buying us time.” Rei nodded her head and stopped suddenly, taking deep breaths. “I’m going to do this Jadeite. For us, for everyone.” She leaned up and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. “Once this is over, all you’re going to worry about from now on is birthing heirs, wife.” Rei grinned and slapped his shoulder lightly. “Good luck with that, love.” Just then, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Usagi walked up to say good bye.  
After more hugs and tears, Rei marched down the front path with purpose. She knew what her plan was, and she wished more than anything that she didn’t feel any fear. Rei made it 10 steps outside the main gate of the castle before she was surrounded by several of her father’s guards. Ignoring the swords pointing at her, she composed her face and in her best spoiled daughter voice, spoke to them. “What is the meaning of this?! You seriously mean to injure your Princess?” A few of the guards looked guilty, but the leader spoke instead. “You’re no longer the Princess, you’re a traitor.” Rei addressed the man scornfully. “It’s not my fault I was forced into a marriage with a traitor. Take me to my father, NOW!”  
After some grumbles, the guards escorted her to her father’s tent. Before she was allowed to enter, she had to be stripped of all weapons, and only then would her father let her in. He sat in a throne like chair, elevated above everyone else. Tatsuo narrowed his eyes at Rei, as if trying to read her mind to see her true intentions. “What do you want, Rei?” Mentally fortifying herself, Rei glided forward and kneeled at the dirt at her father’s feet. “I’ve been trying to escape the castle for days, but my husband-” She spat the word like acid, “wouldn’t let me.” Tatsuo stood and motioned for everyone to leave.  
“Now that we’re alone, let me repeat myself. What do you want, Rei?!” She rose to her feet again and stared her father in the face. “I want to come home. This Kingdom is deplorable, and my husband is a weakling. I want to be on your side of this war. I’m with child.” Tatsuo assessed his daughter for a moment, not speaking. Finally he walked towards her and tightly embraced her. Rei stiffened at the sudden contact, not remembering a single time that her father hugged her. “This is wonderful, Rei. If you’re carrying a son, then we have a bloodline for the Fire Kingdom. I’m actually rather surprised that the Southern Kingdom whelp could even get a child onto you.”   
Rei ignored the jab at her husband and smiled at her father. “I hate to come in here like this, but I know I had no other choice. The thought of remaining here with that man is revolting.” Tatsuo let out a laugh, delighted with the news that his daughter brought. Rei had just settled into a chair when the tent flap was flung open and a woman walked in. “Tatsuo, is what I’m hearing true? Is your daughter here?” Tatsuo motioned to where Rei was sitting and walked to the woman’s side. “Rei, I’d like you to meet your new stepmother. This is Queen Homura, formally of the Eastern Kingdom.” Rei stood up and dropped into a low curtsey. “It’s an honor to meet you; I’ve heard great things about you.”   
Homura lifted Rei back into a standing position and hugged her. “You’re too kind, Rei. I must say, the tales of your beauty do you no justice. You’re gorgeous.” Rei flushed uncomfortably under the praise. “Thank you.” She muttered. Tatsuo smiled at Rei and turned to Homura. “Rei’s escaped the palace and wants to join our side, she’s with child.” Homura’s face lit up with either joy or greed, exclaiming loudly, “Oh, that’s so wonderful! Finally, a suitable heir for the Fire Kingdom!” Rei suddenly got the feeling she had walked into a trap, but remained still.  
The rest of the day was spent in her father’s company, listening to him express joy at her rejoining the family. The feeling of dread never left Rei’s stomach, but she managed to play along convincingly enough. As the night fell, Tatsuo directed Rei to her tent and posted a guard on it, claiming that he was afraid that there would be a rescue attempt in the dark of the night. The excuse was weak, since Rei knew that her father knew there would be nothing as foolish as that. He wanted to make sure she couldn’t escape; he knew she was only pretending to come to his side. This made him a very dangerous man and Rei needed to get out before she was killed.   
The night passed slowly, and Rei spent most of it pacing in the dark. After much thinking, she made a final decision, one that would either succeed or kill her. First, she needed to take out the guards. Rei was grateful that the guards only took her visible weapons, not wanting to dishonor her by touching her body. From under her dress she pulled out her trusty pair of silver daggers, and snuck out of the tent. She quickly dispatched of the guards, throwing her daggers quickly into the back of both their necks simultaneously. Once she was sure no other alarm had been raised, she sprinted silently to her father’s tent. Slipping under the silk wall of the tent, she found herself staring down on his sleeping form. Just as she raised her daggers up to deliver a killing blow, his eyes snapped open.  
“Coming to kill me, daughter? I wish this came as a surprise.” With a swift movement, he knocked the daggers out of her hands and into his and leapt out of bed. “You’ve always been second best to me, I’ll never understand why you thought you could slip in here and kill me.” Rei growled and lunged at him, pulling another dagger out of the sleeve of her gown. Tatsuo dodged her and the two engaged in a fierce fight, both only armed with daggers. Tatsuo laughed at Rei’s attempts to get under his defense. “Is that all you’ve got?!” Rei managed to get close enough to slice open his cheek, sending him into a blind rage. Rei fought hard against her father, who was attacking her with the most force she’d ever seen. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side and looked to see a dagger sticking out of her.   
Rei fell to her knees, her vision blurring as she bled out. “Stupid child, did you really think you could beat me?” Tatsuo kicked her in the side of the head and her world went black.


	37. No Use Crying Over Spilled Blood

Chapter 36: No Use Crying Over Spilled Blood   
Rei came to consciousness in a blaze of pain. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. From her surroundings, she surmised that her father had her imprisoned in one of his iron carriages. She tried to move, forgetting that she had been stabbed. Clenching her teeth together tightly as to not make a sound, she gingerly felt her side. It had been crudely bandaged, which was a good sign. Tatsuo didn’t want Rei dead, not yet. With a dejected sigh, she gently sat back against the cold wall. This can only mean one thing, she thought, he means to use me as bait. I hope that the others will have enough sense to not come after me until they’re ready. Rei smirked to herself as the face of her husband came to mind. Who am I kidding? Jadeite will come running to take them all on himself if he has to. Rei succumbed to sleep again, a slight smile on her face.   
Jadeite paced the throne room like a caged animal, desperate for some news about Rei. Endymion watched him go for a long while before walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Jadeite, we’ll have news soon. Come sit for a while, there’s nothing more you can do.” Jadeite turned to sit with Endymion when the doors to the throne room were thrown open. Jadeite quickly spun around to see who had come in and charged at the poor messenger. “What is it? What’s the news? Is Rei safe? Dammit, give me something, Yuko!” Yuko couldn’t answer his questions fast enough and found himself lifted into the air by his shirt front. Endymion sprinted across the room and forcibly threw Jadeite off the poor man.   
“Jadeite let him breathe for a moment. He doesn’t have a lot of time to be here before it’s noticed that he’s gone!” Jadeite rose to his feet slowly, wanting to make sure he heard every word. “Your Majesties, Queen Rei has been injured and imprisoned. She’s alright for now, but King Tatsuo will very likely use her for bait or trade.” Jadeite let out a roar and charged Yuko again, only to be tackled by Kunzite and Nephrite. The three men wrestled for a moment until Endymion shouted. “ENOUGH! Jadeite, contain yourself.” He turned back to Yuko. “Thank you for the information, old friend. Now, get back quickly and stay safe.” Yuko bowed deeply and ran from the room.   
“We have to get her,” Minako was red in the face at her contained fury. “Goddess only knows what he’ll do to her, he’s not known for mercy, especially towards his own family.” She walked forward and entwined her fingers in Kunzite’s. “We need a plan, and we need it quickly.”   
Rei was awakened by the sound of a heavy door opening. A guard walked in and pulled her roughly to her feet. “The King wants to see you.” Rei glared at the guard. “Do I not get a moment to pull myself together? I’m a mess!” Internally, Rei did not care about how she looked; she was trying to stall for time. The guard sneered at her, giving her a lascivious look. “He said you’d say that, personally I think you’ll do just fine the way you are. Maybe if we’re lucky, the King will let us guards have you when he’s done. It’s awful lonely here with no women.” Rei fought the bile rising in her throat. “Fine. Take me to my father.”   
The guard took the long way through camp, parading the disgraced Fire Princess for all to see. In an unnecessary manner, the guard had bound her hands in front of her and led her around by the rope. Rei held her head high in a haughty manner, not wanting anyone to see the fear that was coursing through her veins. After what seemed like an eternity, the guard finally stopped in front of her father’s tent. After waiting a moment, she heard her father’s cold voice. “Enter.”   
Tatsuo sat imperiously on his throne, watching Rei with malevolent eyes. After the guard had forced Rei to her knees, he left the tent. “Look at me, traitor.” Rei looked up at her father with hardened eyes. “So much like your mother. She, too, was hard to tame. I was hoping you would get that streak in you, and you did, unfortunately you use it at the wrong person. Your mother did too, which is why she had to die.” Rei felt her features melt into shock. Tatsuo laughed loudly. “You seriously didn’t think that your mother died giving birth to you, with the medical technology that the Water Kingdom has given us? No, child, I poisoned her. I made sure she would give birth safely to my heir, but other than that I had no use for her. I was hoping that by telling you that you killed your mother, it would make you more loyal, more beholden to me. Looks like I was wrong again, for you are a disappointment.”   
Rei lowered her face to look at the ground, her mind racing. He really is a monster, Rei thought, how could I possibly be his daughter? Tatsuo chuckled again, leaning down to raise Rei’s face to his. “Well, now that my daughter is a dirty traitor, the punishment has to be fitting.” He looked over to the side of his throne, and Rei followed his eyes. Next to his throne sat a tightly coiled whip and an iron resting in the fire. She widened her eyes in fear and Tatsuo grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. “Ah yes, there’s the fear and respect I’ve been looking for. Now you truly understand what I am Rei, and what I’m capable of.”   
Tatsuo snapped his fingers and two guards walked in, roughly grabbing her arms and dragging her to her feet. “Prepare to feel the full wrath of the Fire Kingdom, girl!” Rei heard a whooshing sound and then felt the worst pain she’d ever felt. She could hear screaming and was trying to figure out where it came from, when she realized it was coming from her own mouth. “Did that hurt daughter? We’re just getting started!” Rei heard the whooshing noise again and this time felt her skin being sliced open by the whip. Her knees buckled but the guards held her tight.  
Her father continued to whip her until her body adjusted to the pain and her screams stopped coming. “Damn, looks like we’re going to have to switch to something else. Those beautiful screams have stopped.” Rei heard metal scraping on metal then felt hot iron being pushed into her skin. She tried to hold back her screams but they came bursting out of her mouth uncontrollably, all of her weight now being supported completely by the guards. Suddenly there was a great commotion outside and another guard rushed into the tent, bowing deeply. “My Liege, they’re attacking! They have reinforcements and they’re attacking!”   
Tatsuo dropped the iron with a loud clang. “Rally the troops! What are you waiting for?!” The guard dropped down on one knee in front of Tatsuo, reluctant to speak. “Well, my- My lord, they attacked suddenly and most of our men were caught off guard in their beds, they outnumber us greatly-” Tatsuo let out a roar of frustration and stormed out of the tent. The guards quickly followed, dropping Rei onto the cold ground. Rei laid there in a daze, barely registering the sounds of battle outside. Some time passed and someone raced into the tent. Whoever it was made an indistinguishable sound of pain and fell to their knees next to Rei.   
She turned her head slightly and saw Usagi knelt down next to her. “U-sa-gi…..” Rei saw her tears hitting the ground. “I’m, I’m okay, I promise. Where’s everyone else?” Usagi didn’t answer, instead turned to shout out of the tent. Instead, she was shoved back into the tent at sword point by Tatsuo. “Well, well, what do we have here? I was wondering how to use a Queen and now I have an Empress.” He shoved Usagi onto the floor next to Rei to bind and gag her. “You wait here, my jewels, while I go and take care of your friends and husbands.”   
Usagi struggled fruitlessly against the bonds, trying to get free to warn the others. Rei continued to lay on the ground, too weak to even think about moving. The battle raged on outside, and neither woman could tell which side was winning, but both sincerely hoped it was theirs.


	38. A Triumph or a Failure

Chapter 37: A Triumph or a Failure  
Rei wasn’t sure how long she and Usagi were in the tent, but it felt like an eternity. She did manage to sit up and undo the ropes that bound Usagi, but quickly lost her strength and fell back to the ground. Usagi immediately starting to look around the tent for things to clean and bind Rei’s wounds, but Rei wasn’t having it. “Usagi, you need to get out of here and find one of our people. It’s more important that they know where we are, my wounds aren’t fatal.” Usagi’s blue eyes swelled with tears at the weakness in Rei’s voice. She opened her mouth to argue with her best friend, but decided against it. “I will be right back with reinforcements. Stay safe.” Rei nodded weakly, trying to position herself without injuring herself worse. Usagi sprinted out of the tent without another word.  
Once Usagi made it outside the tent, she stopped in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. All she could see was flashing blades and blood. She had never seen a true battle before and her fear was freezing her to the spot. Shaking her head rapidly, she unsheathed her sword and plunged into the melee, her mission clear in her mind. From what she could observe from her surroundings, the Kaze Kingdom was winning. The though gave her muscles renewed energy as she continued her trek across the camp, looking for a general.  
Rei sat on the floor of the tent, squeezing her eyes shut so the room would quit spinning. She knew she had lost a lot of blood, and her energy was seeping from her as fast as it was coming. Rei slumped forward, breathing heavily and willing her body to survive. Even though it was morally wrong, she had lied to Usagi to get the woman to leave for help. Rei knew that if she hadn’t convinced Usagi to go, the blonde would have stayed behind and risked both their lives if Tatsuo came back. All Rei could do was hope that she would find someone quick enough to get her back to Ami. A sudden coughing fit wracked her body that pulled on all of her wounds and when she spit Rei saw blood. Hurry Usagi, I have faith in you.  
Usagi’s frantic speed took her across the entire camp in a few minutes. She skidded to a halt in front of Zoisite, the first of the Kings she had seen. “Zoi! Zoi, you have to bring help, it’s Rei-” Zoisite cut her off with a hand. “Lead the way, quickly Usagi!” Zoisite motioned for medics to join them and sprinted after Usagi, hoping they weren’t too late for the Southern Queen. Usagi burst into the tent face first and fell to her knees. “No!! Rei, Rei!” Rei was lying motionless on the floor, blood staining her mouth. The medics rushed forward and gently loaded her onto the stretcher, scrambled out of the tent towards the castle. Zoisite turned towards Usagi. “What happened to her?” Usagi quickly gave him the run down, noticing his face getting paler and paler the more she spoke.   
“It’s a good thing we’ve already captured the coward. He’s going to pay for daring to touch a Kaze royal.” Usagi shuddered slightly at Zoisite’s face, which now looked like it had been carved out of ice. “Come on, Usagi, let’s get back to the others.” By the time they made it back to the other side of the camp, the battle was over, the remaining men of Tatsuo’s army had surrendered once they realized their King was captured. Usagi could see medics darting around, tending to ally and enemy equally. Endymion was standing at the entrance to the camp, watching the medics bringing the injured into the castle.   
Jadeite caught sight of Zoisite and Usagi without Rei and frowned. “Where’s Rei? I haven’t seen her at all!” Usagi cleared her throat, knowing that the news she had wasn’t going to go over well. “She’s in the Medical Wing, she wasn’t in good shape. Jadeite, she was tortured.” Jadeite’s face lost all color and he turned towards the castle at a dead sprint. “Usako, are you alright?” Endymion’s voice was like a soothing balm on Usagi’s battered body. “Yeah, I’m alright. I missed the whole battle though….”   
Kunzite and Minako showed up next to Endymion. “Ha, it wasn’t much of a battle. We captured Tatsuo about five minutes after he showed his face and after that, most of his men laid down their arms. So much for the mighty Fire Kingdom army.” Nephrite laughed with Kunzite. “That was like an appetizer before the main course, except that was supposed to be the main course.” Both men roared with laughter, then sobered up when they saw Usagi’s face. “What happened? Is everyone alright?” Kunzite looked from Usagi to Endymion to Zoisite. “Usagi, take Minako and Makoto with you to see Ami. I’ll take care of this.” Endymion held her face in his hands for a moment, seemingly memorizing it, then kissed her deeply. “Take care of her, okay?” Usagi nodded and took Minako to find Makoto.   
The three women tore out of the camp, taking no care to watch out for others, causing some to fall to the ground. Once they got there, Makoto threw the door to the Medical Wing open with a great bang, startling everyone in the room. “We need to see Rei, now.” Ami came forward, tears in her eyes. “Come on, I’ve got her back here.” No one spoke as they followed Ami, winding through beds of injured. Ami came to a stop in front of a door, but didn’t open it. Instead she turned to the other three. “She’s in bad shape, but I think she’ll pull through. Right now, she’s in a coma from the trauma. We’re monitoring her and will continue to do so, but you need to be prepared. Jadeite is already in there, so let me go in there first and let him know you’re here.” Ami opened the door, and the sound that escaped sounded inhuman. Usagi, Makoto and Minako barreled in after her, wanting to make sure there was no danger, and they saw Jadeite on one knee next to Rei, sobbing.  
Usagi walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Our Rei’s tough, it’s going to take more than this to take her down. You’ll see Jadeite.” Jadeite composed himself and held Usagi’s hand on his shoulder. “Minako and Makoto are here too, so you’re not alone with this.” Minako knelt down to Jadeite and took his other hand, squeezing it gently. After a few moments of silence, Jadeite stood. “Did you hear the news? I’m going to be a father. That crazy woman went willingly into enemy territory while pregnant. She’s going to be the death of me, I’ll tell you that.” Usagi, Minako and Makoto let out a burst of laughter, because they all knew that was exactly how Rei was. “I’ll leave her in your hands, ladies. I have to report to Endy. I’ll be back soon.”   
Some servants brought in a large couch for them to sit on, since the room they had Rei in was as big as a standard sleeping chamber. Usagi and the rest of the Queens kept silent vigil, Ami joining them after a while. Jadeite was in and out as he was needed at other places, but the women never left the room, all of them falling asleep on top of each other.


	39. Light at the End of the Tunnel

Chapter 38: Light at the End of the Tunnel  
Rei could feel her body lying in a bed, but for the life of her she couldn’t make herself move. She opened her eyes a little and hissed in pain as bright sunlight pierced her eyes. Opening them more slowly, she was able to bring the room into focus. Scanning her surroundings, her eyes came upon the couch where all her friends lay sleeping. None of them looked like they had been able to get a decent night’s sleep in a while. How long have I been out? Surely not that long….. A door opened to her right and an orderly walked in. He met eyes with Rei and dropped everything he was holding, including a metal pan that clattered loudly on the floor. Minako and Makoto launched off the couch in a flash, despite being asleep a few seconds before. “What is it?! Are we under attack?” Makoto started to pull a dagger out of her sleeve when Minako gave her a hard nudge and gestured at Rei.  
“REI! You’re awake!” Minako’s loud voice echoed through the room and woke up Usagi and Ami. “Ugh, Minako, keep it down, I’m trying to sleep.” Usagi’s sleepy mutter turned into a yawn then a yelp as Makoto swung her up. “Usagi, Rei’s awake!” It took her a moment to register Makoto’s words but once she did, Usagi bounded across the room. “Rei, you are awake! Oh my Goddess, we were so worried!” Rei swallowed thickly and wet her lips. “I see your volume is still out of control. How long have I been out?” She was disturbed to hear her voice come out as a hoarse whisper, but it was better than nothing.   
“You’ve been out for a little over three weeks.” Ami’s calm voice cut through the shouting of the others. Rei’s stomach dropped. Three weeks! No wonder I feel so horrible. “How did the battle end? Where’s my father? Where’s Jadeite?” Rei’s head was officially spinning as she started spouting questions. “I’ll sum it up for you. We won, your father is in custody, waiting for a final decision and Jadeite is in the throne room with Endy and the others.” Usagi slid her hand into Rei’s. “Do you want us to get him and give you guys some time? We can always come back later.” Rei nodded weakly. “Ami, could I get some water?”  
Ami bustled around the room and brought Rei a glass. Rei gulped down the water until she thought she was going to be sick. “Thank you. Does Jadeite know, Ami?” Ami met eyes with Rei, understanding exactly what she was asking. “Yes, we didn’t have much of a choice. He got here so soon after you that we were in the middle of checking on the child.” Rei grimaced. “How mad is he?” Ami smiled widely. “He was a little upset at first that you would take on such a dangerous mission knowing that you were with child, but that’s mostly faded into paternal excitement, so I think you’re safe.” Rei chuckled weakly. “That’s good. I would hate for our reunion to be spoiled by him trying to kill me.” Ami laughed. “I don’t think you’re in danger of that. He really loves you.” Rei smiled up at Ami. “Zoisite really loves you too, you know? I see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. Whatever magic you’ve worked on him since coming to the Kaze Kingdom has changed him.” Just then the door opened and Jadeite ran in.   
“I’ll come back later, Rei.” Ami brushed a kiss on her forehead and left. Jadeite settled into the chair next to Rei’s bed, anxiously holding her hand. “Hi.” Rei’s voice shook with emotion so badly that she could only get the one word out. “Hi.” Rei had a burst of strength that lifted her to the sitting position so she could pull Jadeite tight to her. “I’m so sorry, Jadeite. I had no idea that was going to go so badly.” Jadeite sighed deeply into her hair. “I don’t think any of us expected that to go so badly. I’m just so glad you’re alright. So is our child.” Rei pulled back slightly and blushed. “If I had told you beforehand, would you have let me go?” Jadeite gently chucked her chin. “Absolutely not, which is why you didn’t tell me.” Rei flushed slightly at the gentle admonishment. “You’re right. However, if I hadn’t gone, we wouldn’t have won at all.” Jadeite let out a roar of laughter. “Is that really what you think, wife? If you remember correctly, we had to come in to rescue you.” Rei shot him a look of playful anger. “You’re lucky I love you, husband.” Jadeite gently reclined her back on the bed and kissed her fiercely. “You have no idea how lucky I am, wife.”  
Within a week, Rei had regained most of her strength, walking around the palace with greater ease each day. She was walking around the garden with Minako one day, when she finally asked the question. “What are we doing with my father?” Minako stopped in her tracks. “Well, Endy wanted to wait until you were better to come to that decision.” Rei’s eyes hardened. “You mean he’s still ALIVE?!! Why would he wait for me? Obviously he should be put to death for his crimes. Did they manage to capture Homura?” Minako shook her head. “She managed to escape the camp as the battle started, no one has been able to find her yet.” Rei scoffed. “Well, she can’t run forever, especially as a traitor of the Kaze Kingdom. Let’s go to the throne room to talk to Endy about my father.”   
Minako and Rei walked into the throne room to find Endymion poring over an official document. He looked up as they came in and smiled. “Good, I was actually getting ready to come find you Rei. The nobles are calling for a decision on your father. I figured it was polite to wait for you to help with the decision, seeing as he is your blood.” Rei stopped in front of him. “Put him to death. If we don’t kill him then he’ll find some way to be a problem again. He’s good at those things.” Endymion looked back down at the document. “Well, as a coincidence, that’s what the nobles are calling for. He’s a traitor and prisoner of war, so the fitting punishment is death.” Endy looked back up at Rei. “How are you doing, Rei? I’ve been hearing that your recovery is going well.”  
Rei smiled at Endymion. “Yes, it has. Once I attend my father’s execution I will be heading back to the Southern Kingdom. We have a prisoner that we need to transport with us as well.” Endymion looked at Rei with confusion. “Jadeite didn’t say anything about transporting a prisoner.” Rei frowned. “Probably because I haven’t been able to discuss it with him yet, but he will agree. I just found out the other day that one of the captives from camp was my Captain of the Guard, Yamashiro. He was behaving oddly before we left to come here, and he was picked up the day of the battle. I’d like to take him back to the Southern Kingdom.” Endymion nodded. “That can be done, no problem. Your father’s execution will be the day after tomorrow, so you can leave as soon as you like after that. Oh, congratulation, by the way. Jadeite is over the moon.” Rei smiled and left the room.  
Later that night, they all had dinner together for the first time since the battle. It was a relaxed affair, with plenty of drink, food and laughter. The party carried on into the wee hours of the morning, until Ami finally had to call uncle and go to bed. Everyone filed out to their chambers and slept well for the first time in over a month.


	40. Life Goes On

Chapter 39: Life Goes On  
Tatsuo was executed the next day. All the royalty attended, but no commoners were allowed. The once proud Fire King looked worse for wear as he was lead to the scaffold, his clothes torn and covered in blood, hair matted and tangled. He looked haughtily at each of the Kings and Queens until his eyes met Rei’s. Tatsuo lost all abandon at that time, flinging himself towards her and begging for her to spare his life. “You can’t let them execute me! I’m your father!” Rei stood her ground and glared down at the pathetic man. “I will let them execute you, for you are no father of mine.” The rage in her voice was barely contained, causing Jadeite to step forward to wrap his arm around her waist. Tatsuo hung his head, looking defeated.   
The guards moved closer to drag him to his feet, when Tatsuo lunged to his feet, snatched a dagger from the belt of the closest guard and lunged at Rei. Usagi let out a deafening scream as everyone dived for Tatsuo. Once he had been contained for the final time, Rei threw a hard punch into his face. “Always have to have the last word, huh? Nice to see you’re the same as always.” She redirected her gaze to the guards. “Do it now.” Once they had secured the man to the scaffold, the executioner raised his large axe for the killing blow. No one broke eye contact with their prisoner as the axe came down swiftly, removing Tatsuo’s head from his body. His face was frozen in a mask of shock as the axe made contact, as if he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.   
After the eventful day, everyone settled back into the dining hall, halfheartedly picking at the food. Zoisite spoke, sounding more like he was talking to himself. “I know we’ve only been here a month but it feels like it’s been a year already.” Kunzite let out a mirthless chuckle. “Glad to know I’m not the only one. I’ll be glad to go back home myself.” Nephrite sighed. “My father has got to be going crazy up North; it’s been a week since I’ve been able to get word to him.” Makoto slid her hand into his. “We’ll be able to leave here soon, don’t worry love.”   
A sudden commotion in the courtyard drew everyone’s attention. They could make out shouting and horse’s hooves beating the dirt. Everyone leapt to their feet and ran out of the room. Endymion reached the courtyard first. “What is going on out here? Are we under attack again?” The Captain of the Guard walked forward and knelt in the dirt. “Your Majesty, we’ve located the other traitor, Dowager Queen Homura.” Endymion started to reply but was cut off by a screeching voice. “HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? MY SON WILL- Kunzite, thank god! Tell these brutes to unhand me, I was captured by Tatsuo and barely made it out with my life. I’m sorry that the Southern Queen didn’t make it, she was such a nice girl.”  
Rei rushed forward in a surge of anger. “As I’m sure you can see, the Southern Queen survived, you traitor! It would be more convenient for you if I didn’t, I’m sure.” At the sight of Rei in her full fury, Homura’s face drained of all color. She fell to her knees, her arms still being held tightly by the guards. “Oh Rei, I’m so glad you made it, Tatsuo went crazy and said he was going to kill you!” Minako, who had silently moved to the side of Rei, scoffed loudly. “Do not call my sister by her true name. She is ‘Your Majesty’ to you, Homura. Also, don’t bother wasting your breath trying to save your neck. We all know you were working with Tatsuo.”  
Homura shot Minako a scathing look. “You don’t anything, you stupid tart!” Kunzite barged forward past Rei and Minako to forcibly snatch his mother off the ground. “You do not speak to my wife that way. Do you understand me?” Kunzite had her face even with his, her feet leaving the ground completely. “How dare you speak to me that way? Put me down, boy, I am your mother!” She spit in Kunzite’s face, making him roar in temper and throw her down like a ragdoll. “You are NO mother to me, woman!” He loomed over her small form in the dirt, shaking with the power of his rage. Minako ran forward to put a hand on Kunzite’s chest. “Stop, Kunzite!” He turned his eyes to her, grabbing her arms tightly.   
“Get her to the dungeons, now!” Endymion’s voice broke the spell over Kunzite, making him realize how hard he was holding Minako. His eyes met hers, tears forming in her eyes from pain. Kunzite slumped to her feet, body shaking with sobs. “Minako, I’m sorry. I’ve done it again, even though I promised I wouldn’t.” Minako joined him on the ground, gently pulling his face to hers and kissing him gently. “It’s over, Kunz. We never have to deal with her again, it’s finally over.” Kunzite allowed her to pull him to his feet. “We’re retiring to our chambers for a while; we’ll decide her fate later.” Supporting his weight, she helped him stumble into the castle and out of sight.  
It was decided later in the day that Homura would be put to death like Tatsuo. Endymion talked more with Kunzite and came to conclusion that it would be done quietly, with no witnesses. Minako was pleased to see her husband return to his old self after the decision was made, knowing that Homura would never plague him again. A few days later, preparations were made for everyone to return to their kingdoms. Usagi and the others all agreed to make an extended trip to the Western Kingdom when Ami had her child and to the Southern Kingdom when Rei had hers. The women spent the last few days in each other’s company, with Minako tormenting Rei about how fat she was going to get and Usagi waiting on Ami hand and foot.  
When it came time for everyone to go separate ways, there were many hugs and tears to be had, with Usagi shedding the most of the tears. After promising to visit and write often, Usagi took each of her friends to their separate carriages. The feeling in the air was one of peace and happiness, the latest villain being vanquished and serenity being returned to each of the Kingdoms. Each woman left with joy in their hearts, knowing that it was going to be a full and happy life ahead for all of them.


End file.
